HTF TRUTH OR DARE!
by Lacheetara
Summary: READ THE 'EFFIN TITLE. Rated T just in case of dares... And colorfull lanquage. :3
1. Beginning of the madness

Well, lookie here, another HTF fic by me! I honestly hope it's good. :3

I DO NOT OWN HTF. D BIOTCH.

* * *

Niki: *Spins around in her chair listening to the HTF theme remix on mp3 player*

Cuddles: *walks up to Niki and stops her chair, causing her to slam into a wall*

Niki: THAT HURTS!

Cuddles: Well are you gonna tell everyone why we're here?

Niki: Oh yah.......................................................................... *ahem* WELL, I'm making an HTF truth or dare fic. I realized that noone has. THEY SHOULD HAVE! I just beat you all to it.

Cuddles: Which means you can dare us to do any thing.

Niki: Or ask them anything. There's also this closet thing..... *points to abnormaly small closet* Were..... I don't know, you can force people to kiss or something.... Blah....... *wiggles arms*

Cuddles: Are your arms having a siezure?

Niki: NO. I'm just retarded. *Bites into chocolate bar* chocolate is GOOD.

Cuddles: ........ Okay?

Niki: DO NOT QUESTION ME! Now, the people you can do truth or dares on are.....

Cuddles,

Flaky,

Flippy,

Nutty,

Lifty,

Shifty,

Buddhist Monkey,

EVIL Flippy,

Toothy,

Giggles,

Petunia,

Sniffles,

Russel,

Mime,

Handy,

Disco Bear,

Pop,

Cub,

Mole,

Crow Marmmot,

Splendid,

Splendont........

Ffffffffff Why does it feel like I'm missing someone? Oh yeah! And Lumpy! Can't forget Lumpy. And, me of course. So, just leave some truth or dares in your reveiws, PLEASE! Or I'll shoot you. I MEAN IT I KNOW WERE YOU LIVE.

Flaky: N-no you don't....

Me: I know.....


	2. W00t! First dares!

Well, here it goes. The official first chapter for HTF TRUTH OR DARE! Hope you like it!

* * *

Niki: Well, is everyone here?

Everyone: Yep!

Niki: Okay, lets start this thing. Could someone go get the letters?

Cuddles: Oh, oh, ME!!!

Niki: *shoots Cuddles in the forehead* Anyone else? *gets big grin*

Noone raises their hand for fear of Niki shooting them.

Niki: OH COME ON!!! It's not even a real gun! It's just a paintball gun....

Cuddles: *Gets up and has a big splatter of red paint on his forehead* OWW!!! YOU LEFT A FREAKING BRUISE!

Niki: So? Anywho, if I promise to not shoot you would someone get the letters? _Please?_

Mime: *Raises his hand and waves it quickly*

Niki: Oh goodie! Go get the letters Mime!

Mime: *Grins and runs off to get them*

Niki: *Sits in chair and starts to spin around*

Toothy: *Looks at Evil (Evil Flippy, for those who don't know.) then pokes Cuddles* Hey, why do you think Evil hasn't brutally murderd us by now?

Cuddles: *Shrugs*

Evil: I can hear you. The reason is because Niki's retarded author powers are keeping me from killing you. I fucking hate her.

Niki: *Points at him* HEY!!! MY AUTHOR POWERS AREN'T RETARDED!!! Since I'M the one who's writing this story, imagine all the _**horrible**_ things I could do to you.

Evil: Pssh, I'm not scared of you.

Niki: *snaps fingers. Evil vanishes in a puff of smoke*

Evil: *Opens his eyes and coughs* What..... *Multiple shadows apper in front of him. They look female. He can't see their faces, but they are all in the same military garb as him* OH GOD NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Flippy Fangirls: FLIPPY WIPPY!!!!! *attack him*

Evil: OKAY OKAY I'LL BE GOOD! JUST GET ME OUTTA HERE! !!!!!! *Gets dragged down by the fangirls*

Niki: *Snaps fingers. Evil appears in front of her curled up in a ball.*

Evil: SO................. MANY....................... FANGIRLS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Niki: That's what I thought. *Makes the thoughts of the evil fangirls go away* Okay, I promise I won't use the author powers again. But you better not freaking call me retarded again.

Evil: Grrr... *Stomps back to were he was standing*

Mime: *Walks back with the letters. He hands me them and walks back to were he was.*

Niki: Thanks, Mime!

Mime: *Grins*

Niki: Okay, lesse...... *rips open a letter* These are all questions.

**DeadLiving**

Handy: Whos that? Some kind of zombie?

Niki: *Shoots him with paintball gun*

**Pop-Is that tobacco in your pipe, or crack?**

**Have you ever donated to a sperm bank?**

**Have you ever gotten high?!**

**Splendid-Are you enforcing totilitarian rules over the Tree Friends?!**

**Flaky-Who are you dating?**

**Are you biphobic?**

**WHY CAN'T YOU RID YOURSELF OF THOSE DAMN FLAKES?!**

**Besides that I hope to see mehr!**

Sniffles: Mehr? Is that even a word?

Niki: Stop bein a smart ass Sniffles! *Shoots him with paintball gun* God I'm starting to LOVE this thing! Anyway, start answering. Pop first!

Pop: Okay this is tobacco, first of all.

Niki: NO IT'S CRACK I SWEAR!

Pop: Shut up! No it's not!

Niki: Yes it is.

Pop: *Rolls eyes* And yes, I have donated to a sperm bank before.....

Shifty: Hehe... Imagine, more retards just like him!

Lifty: Hehe....

Shifty: hehe....

Lifty: Hehe....

And thus they continued to giggle like pigs on crack for the following thirty minutes.

Niki: Okay..... Pfft, no wonder his wife left him....

Pop: HEY!!!!

Niki: Okay, your last question. Have you ever gotten high?

Pop: Of course not!!!!

Niki: Denial.......

Pop: GAHH!

Niki: Okay, your turn Splendid.

Splendid: Uhh.... What the heck does 'totilitarian' mean?

Niki: I don't know, search it on the internet!

Splendid: Okay. *Goes to do that*

Niki: Okay, Flaky's turn!

Flaky: O-okay..... Umm.... Well, I'm not really dating anyone right now....... But I do have a crush on someone......

Niki: Well isn't that nice? Any way, keep answering the stuff....

Flaky: Umm..... I don't really know what biphobic means..... And I don't know why these flakes won't go away.... Maybe my shampoo isn't working...

Niki: Bleh, I like her with dandruff better. It gives her character. Any way, next letter. *Rips it open* Ohhh..... Flippy will NOT like this....

Flippy: What? *looks over my shoulder*

Niki: You'll see.....

**DJ Shifty**

**Flippy- [dare] kiss evil (oh the bloody carnage!)**

**Handy- [truth] how did you lose your arms? (Someone's gonna ask sooner or later)**

**Cub- [dare] punch Pop in the crotch! (LOLsack)**

Niki: I don't care about Evil, but poor Flippy!

Evil: Why do you hate me?

Niki: Because in EVERY FxF FIC, you screw up their moment. Of course, if you weren't there, it'd hav no pourpose, but still! Anyway, DJShifty dared you to kiss. Just get it over with.

Flippy: So, bacicly, I'll be kissing myself?

Niki: Yeah......

Flippy: That's.... That's just wrong.....

Niki: Yeah, but it'll only take a second. Peck on the cheek, BAM! It's over. P.S. DJ Shifty, if you wanted something longer, you shoulda been more specific.

Flippy: *sigh* Okay, lets get this over with..... *quickly barely brushes Evil with his lips, then goes to boil his face.*

Evil: What? *sniffs himself* Do I offend?

Niki: No, it's because Flippy isn't gay. Anyway..... Next question! Handy, how did you lose your arms?

Handy: Well, it all happnd two years ago..... I was working with The Mole, and he sawed my arms off.

The Mole: You shouldn't have had your arms on the table.

Handy: MY ARMS WEREN'T ON THE TABLE!!!! I WAS EATING FREAKING LUNCH!

The Mole: ..... THEN MAYBE YOU SHOULD HAVE GIVEN ME A BITE OF YOUR SANDWICH!

Handy: ...... I was eating a hamburger....

The Mole: Oh okay....

Niki: Okay Cubbie! Punch your daddy in his reproductive organs!

Pop: WHAT?!

Niki: You were asking for it.

Pop: WHO WOULD DARE THAT?!

Cub: *giggles and pulls out an iron spiked glove*

Pop: OH SH- *gets punched where the sun don't shine*

Cub: *Giggles*

Niki: Haha.... WOW. I'm liking how DJ Shifty thinks!

Pop: GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! *Grabs his stuff. Ya, I hope you know what I'm talkin about cause I'm NOT gonna speak of it. XD*

Niki: *Rips open another letter* Okay, this is from TheBlackWolf.

**I dare Flippy to act like Splendid, Splendont to act like Flippy, and Splendid to act like Splendont!**

Niki: Wow, confusing. Well, it's good they didn't say evil Flippy, or it'd be a blood bath... Okay, Flippy, you go act like Splendid, and all that other stuff.

Flippy: *Salutes* Will do! *takes Splendid's clothes while Splendont takes Flippy's, and Splendid's takes Splendont's.

Flippy: Well..... Um..... I'm Splendid!....... Wooo!.... *Makes terrible flying noises*

Splendont: Umm...... War stuff..... Yeah... *takes out bowie knife and waves it around unenthusiasticly*

Splendid: *Punches Flippy*

Flippy: OW!!!! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!

Splendid: I'm Splendont. Splendont hates Splendid.

Flippy: OW!!! DAMMIT!!! YOU ASSHOLE!!! *punches Splendid back*

Splendont: *Watches them fight*

Niki: Haha....... Violence......

Splendont: Ya.....

Niki: You do know Flippy likes Flaky, right?

Splendont: *Glances at Flaky* HELL. NO. WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH THAT BEAR?! FLAKY?! EWWW GOD! NO! NOOOOO!

Niki: You saying Flippy's crazy to like her? Oooooohhhhh wait till I tell him..... HEY FLIPPY!!! YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT SPLENDONT SAID ABOUT FLAKY?!

Lifty: Dude, you just commited suicide.

Splendont: Like he could do anything to me.

Shifty: You don't know Flippy. He gets _really _protective over that porcupine...

Splendont: So? I have superpowers. I'm invincible.

Flippy: WHAT DID THAT ASSHOLE SAY ABOUT FLAKY?! *Punches Splendid through a wall*

Splendid: Owwwww........ *falls over*

Lifty: Run.

Shifty: Yep.

Flippy: GET OVER HERE!!!!

Splendont: Oh shit....... *gets beaten into a little Splendont puddle*

Niki: The 'Coons warned you Splendont..... Hehe.... That didn't really go as planned but.... ANYWAY.... *rips open another letter*

**razzles  
**

**I got a truth for lumpy and a dare for evil flippy.  
Lumpy's truth:were you dropped on your head when you were a baby?**

Evil flippy's dare: I dare him to wear a pink sequin dress for two chapters!After, he can take his anger and humiliation out on any htf he chooses xD.

Niki: So, Lumpy, _were_ you dropped on your head when you were a baby?

Lumpy: Well of corseeee!!!! My mom did it lots 'o times!

Niki: *rolls eyes* Well, THAT explains alot. Mmmk, Evil, here's your dress! By the way, thanks to Giggles for the dress!

Giggles: No problem!

Evil: WHY DID I AGREE TO BE HERE?! I could be inside Flippy's head right now.....

Niki: Good for you. *forces dress over his head* Oh, bonus! You have to wear that for two whole chapters!

Evil: FUCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Niki: Oh you'll get over it.

Evil: GRRR!!!! *takes out bowie knife*

Niki: Uhh.... *nervous, and says this super fast* Well it looks like the end of this chapter see ya bye and remember to R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Curtain drops

(That's right betch, we gotta curtain. We're COOL LIKE THAT.)


	3. TRUTHS AND DARES

Okay, this one will have more of your truths and dares done, sorry the first one only had three.....

* * *

Niki: *Turns around really fast in her chair and faces you* Has this ever happened to you?!

Cuddles: I have no balls!

Niki: Well look no further, thanks to the big bouncning inflatable green ball, you will not never NOT have a big bouncing inflatable green ball again.

Flaky: What did she just say?

Russel: Yar! The lass be right!

Niki: Why go on with the day not having a big bouncning inflatable green ball when you could be having a big bouncning inflatable green ball?

Toothy: That makes sense!

Niki: You maybe wondering: what's so good about having a big bouncning inflatable green ball anyway? It's just an ordinary ball right? _**WRONG.**_ It's not just a ball, it's a big bouncning inflatable green ball!

Petunia: Whaaatt???

Niki: There's many different uses for the big bouncning inflatable green ball. Throw is at your friends! *Throws it at Flaky* Throw it at your enimies! *Throws it at evil Flippy* Throw it at a moose! *Throws it at Lumpy*

Lumpy: Ow.

Niki: Throw it at a squirril! *throws it at Nutty*

Nutty: LOLLI POPS!

Niki: Throw it at yourself! *Throws it in mirror but it hits her in the face* Throw it at your war vehicle! *Throws it at Flippy's car* Throw it at this lamp! *Throws it at lamp* And for the REALLY DARING, throw it at this blind mole! *Throws it at The Mole*

The Mole: UGH. BLIND MOLE.

Niki: The possibilities are _endless _with the big bouncning inflatable green ball! So what are you waiting for? Order your big bouncning inflatable green ball today! And you will not never not say you don't love the big bouncning infla-

Video camera guy: Uhh... Niki? We're on air.

(I DO NOT OWN THE BIG BOUNCING INFLATABLE GREEN BALL THING. IT BELONGS TO NIGAHIGA, AND IN NO WAY BELONGS TO ME! NEVER IN A FIFFTY THOUSAND YEARS! EVEEERRRRRRR!!!!!!!!)

Niki: OHH!!! So we are... Hehe..... ANYWAY..... Mime, the letters, please!

Mime: *hands her letters*

Niki: *rips them open*

**Ragerthewarvet**

**Shifty(Dare) Make out wit petunia...huge fan of that pair  
Evil Flippy(Dare)Sing the I feel pretty song**

Niki: Okay, go for Shifty.

Shifty: Sweet! *grabs Petunia*

Petuinia: *eyes grow wide*

Niki: WAIT!

Shifty: What?!

Niki: Go do that in the closent, mmk? I'm not good at describing stuff like this, and even if I did, noone would really like to read it, now would they?

Shifty: Gladly. *grins and drags Petunia into the closent with him*

Niki: Mmmk, Evil, your turn!

Evil: Why does everyone hate me? AND THIS DRESS FUCKING ITCHES! *scratches himself all over*

Niki: Stop complaining! *Throws him microphone*

Evil: *sigh*

EVIL  
I feel pretty,  
Oh, so pretty,  
I feel pretty and witty and bright!  
And I pity  
Any girl who isn't me tonight.

I feel charming,  
Oh, so charming  
It's alarming how charming I feel!  
And so pretty  
That I hardly can believe I'm real.

See the pretty girl in that mirror there:  
Who can that attractive girl be?  
Such a pretty face,  
Such a pretty dress,  
Such a pretty smile,  
Such a pretty me!

I feel stunning  
And entrancing,  
Feel like running and dancing for joy,  
For I'm loved  
By a pretty wonderful boy!

GIRLS  
Have you met my good friend Maria,  
The craziest girl on the block?  
You'll know her the minute you see her,  
She's the one who is in an advanced state of shock.

She thinks she's in love.  
She thinks she's in Spain.  
She isn't in love,  
She's merely insane.

It must be the heat  
Or some rare disease,  
Or too much to eat  
Or maybe it's fleas.

Keep away from her,  
Send for Chino!  
This is not the  
Maria we know!

Modest and pure,  
Polite and refined,  
Well-bred and mature  
And out of her mind!

EVIL  
I feel pretty,  
Oh, so pretty  
That the city should give me its key.  
A committee  
Should be organized to honor me.

GIRLS  
La la la la . . .

EVIL  
I feel dizzy,  
I feel sunny,  
I feel fizzy and funny and fine,  
And so pretty,  
Miss America can just resign!

GIRLS  
La la la la . . .

EVIL  
See the pretty girl in that mirror there:

GIRLS  
What mirror where?

EVIL  
Who can that attractive girl be?

GIRLS  
Which? What? Where? Whom?

EVIL  
Such a pretty face,  
Such a pretty dress,  
Such a pretty smile,  
Such a pretty me!

GIRLS  
Such a pretty me!

ALL  
I feel stunning  
And entrancing,  
Feel like running and dancing for joy,  
For I'm loved  
By a pretty wonderful boy!

Evil: THERE YOU HAPPY?! *walks away scratching himself*

Niki: *trys not to laugh, but laughs anyway* Anyway, Shifty and Petunia, you can come out now.

Shifty: NO!!!

Petunia: Not yet!!!

Niki: FINE BE THAT WAY! Hmmf. You can stay in there until you get another dare.

Sn'P: YES!!!

Niki: They better just be making out in there.... *rips open another letter*

**PIE.**

**Wow, FINNALY AN HTF T&D FIC!  
Hmm...  
Since I LOVE the couple FlippyxFlaky, I want Flippy to sing 'Happy Together' To Flaky. :3**

Niki: Sorry, I've limited singing dares to once per chapter... They're to long.... Don't worry, It'll be in next chapter! *opens next letter*

**DJShifty**

**Disco Bear - [dare] listen to rap music for the entire chapter.  
Cuddles - [truth] For god's sake, why the hell do you were those horrid bunny slippers? Isn't it kind weird, seeing as you're a bunny wearing bunny slippers?  
Mime - [dare] Teach Cub the way to make babies using no words. (I'm a sick bastard.)  
Pop - [dare] punch Evil in his 'reproductive organs.'**

Niki: Oh god, not rap music! Hehe..... *grabs some headphones and an iPod and throws them to DiscoBear* Have fun....

DicoBear: Will do, babe! *winks and moon walks away*

Niki: ....................................................................................................................... Yah.................................................................... ANYWAY, Cuddles. Bunny slippers. Why?

Cuddles: They're compfterble..... If I'm going to wear shoes, they shoud be soft ones! *rubs one of the slippers' ears*

Niki: Mmk. Mime, your turn!

Mime: *thinks for a second, then has an 'AhHa!' face, compleate with lightbulb. He picks up Cub and makes a gesture to pay attention to him*

Cub: *tilts head to one side* Huh? *watches*

Mime: *picks up two puppets and opens and closes their mouthes. Then he puts them on a cardboard bed. He takes of their clothes, making them look like socks with eyes and hair. He then puts the puppets into a box. He then pulls out a doughnut and a hot dog. He stuffs the hot dog into the doughnut's hole. Then he pulls out the previous puppets out and also a smaller one. He then made them dance all stupid.* (GOD YOU DON'T KNOW HOW HARD THAT WAS TO WRITE!)

Cub: *laughs* Smex smex!

Niki: You people are so poisining that boy's mind.... Well, Pop, looks like you get to get a shred of dignity back! You get to punch Evil in his 'reproductive organs'! (Lol that's a funny word, don't ya think?)

Pop: Hehe.... *pulls back the sleave of his robe*

Evil: FIRST THE KISS, THEN THE DRESS, THEN THE SONG, NOW THIS?! WHAT THE HELL?! *Pop's fist slams into Evil's 'stuff'* ARGHHH! *grabs himself*

Pop: *dusts his hand off and walks away*

Disco Bear: !!!!!

Niki: Well, looks like Disco's enjoying the rap...

Disco Bear: HOW CAN ANYONE CALL THIS MUSIC, YO? THIS IS SO NOT GROOVY LICIOUS! Foshizzle.

Niki: It wasn't ment to be.

Disco Bear: GAH! Yo. *grabs his ears*

(Sorry about Disco's retarded sounding speach, but I'm not that good at making him sound..... Disco. Also, it sound funny, right?)

Niki: Yah, rap'll do that to you. *rips open another letter*

**Flipqed Out Soldier**

Okay,Evil, I dare you to sing the Spongebob Squarepants song.

Splendid, I dare you to kiss Toothy( i'm a toothy x splendid fangirl)

Flaky, I dare you to kill..um...Petunia.

And Cub, I dare you to say all the bad words you know.

Niki: Remember the one singing dare per chapter..... Well, I owe you one Evil dare... *scrabbles dare on paper* Well, now I gotta do PIE.'s and Fipqed Out Soldier's dares next time... Ya, tune in for that.

Evil: Phew.....

Niki: Okay Splendid, kissy kissy. Sorry for you. I'm not a huge fan of the pair mahself, never really got slash pairings....

Splendid: Uhm..... Uhh..... *sweats*

Niki: FUCK JUST GET THE THING OVER WITH SQUIRLLEY!

Splendid: Okay okay! *leans in to kiss him*

Toothy: *grins and leans in too*

Niki: I knew that beaver was a fag.

Cuddles: Eww.... That's gross!

Niki: THEN DON'T LOOK, STUPID!

Then Splendid and Toothy kiss..... It was full of.... Slashy slashynes...... Ya......

Niki: Well wasn't that..... Wonderfull..... Anyway, Petunia, you and Shifty gotta come out now.

Petunia: *opens the door* I have a truth or dare?

Niki: More like Flaky does. *points to Flaky, who is sitting with Flippy*

Petunia: Then why do I have to come out?

Shifty: Yeah! We wern't done....

Niki: It INVOLVES YOU. Just do it!

Petunia: Okay! Okay..... *Comes out*

Niki: Okay Flaky, you gotta kill Petunia now.

Petunia: WHAT??????

Niki: Oh I don't know what you're all worked up over. You'll come back to life anyway.

Petunia: *sigh* Okay.... *braces herself to die*

Flaky: But I can't kill anyone!

Evil: Sure you can! It's easy. All you gotta do it take a wepon, *pulls out knife* and hack away! *stabs Lumpy to death*

Flaky: *eyes grow wide and wimpers*

Evil: *hands her knife and grins evily*

Flaky: *wimpers and looks at Petunia, then at the knife* Sorry, Petunia......... *stabs Petunia in the heart, and again in the forehead. She leaves the knife there.*

Petunia: *falls over and dies*

Flaky: I just killed a living thing........... GOD I FEEL HORRIBLE NOW!!!! *goes and hugs Flippy*

Flippy: *blushes and pets her head soothingly. Unfortunately, he got pricked alot by her quills. But he didn't mind to much* Shh shh shh... It'll be fine....

Niki: Hmm.... Well, on that note..... expect the next chapter somewhere tommorow..... or the next day.... Whatever floats your boat.....

Evil: THIS FUCKING DRESS FUCKING ITCHES!!!!!!!!

Curtains close

* * *

Yeah, sorry PIE. and Fipqed Out Soldier about the one sing dare per chapter policy..... Expect you dares next chapter!


	4. Double the Dares! :D

I forgot to do one of Flipqed Out Soldier's Dares. Cub has to say all the cuss words he knows..... So ya..... READ THIS CHAPTER! It's going to contain at least six letters from you guys, so I can catch up. This also includes all singing dares. (Also, Chase, If you're reading this, I KNOW YOU AREN'T 'PIE.' I'm not stupid. So don't say you are PIE. Because I KNOW who PIE. is, and it's NOT YOU. :[ SO STOP LYING TO ME AND JUST SEND A FUCKING REVIEW.)

* * *

Niki: Okay everyone, are you ready for six whole letters?!

Everyone: NO.

Niki: SHUT UP. I read a little bit ahead in the letters, and I have a dare. So you can enjoy me getting hurt.

Evil: YES!!!

Niki: ANYWAY, Flippy, you first. We're continuing the singing dares. PIE. was really wanting this to happen.

Flippy: Alright. *looks at Flaky*

**Imagine me and you,**

**I do,**

**I think about you day and night,**

**It's only right,**

**To think about the girl you love, **

**And hold her tight,**

**So happy together!**

**If I should call you up, invest a dime,  
And you say you belong to me and you are mine,  
Imagine how the world could be, so very fine,  
So happy together!**

**I can't see me lovin' nobody but you,  
For all my life,  
When you're with me, baby the skies'll be blue,  
For all my life!**

**Me and you and you and me,  
No matter how they toss the dice, it has to be,  
The only one for me is you, and you for me,  
So happy together!**

**I can't see me lovin' nobody but you,  
For all my life,  
When you're with me, baby the skies'll be blue,  
For all my life!**

**Me and you and you and me,  
No matter how I toss the dice, it's hard to sync,  
The only one for me is you, and you for me,  
So happy together!**

**Ba-ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba-ba  
Ba-ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba-ba**

**Me and you and you and me,  
No matter how they toss the dice, it's ment to be,  
The only one for me is you, and you for me,  
So happy together!**

**So happy together,  
So happy together,  
We're happy together,  
So happy together,  
Happy together,  
So happy together,**

**Ba-ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba-ba  
Ba-ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba-ba.....**

Flippy: *smiles* That wasn't half bad.

Niki: Your singing wasn't half bad either! *pats him on the back*

Flippy: Thanks! *goes and sits next to Flaky, who was slightly blushing*

Flaky: N-Noone ever sung to me before....

Flippy: *blushes too* Happy to do it. (If any of you are sick of all the FlippyxFlakyness going on, tell me. I just really REALLY like this pairing....)

Niki: Ya, ya, all that. Evil, your turn. Flipqed Out Soldier demands it. And they were nice enough to send you a letter, so deal with it.

Evil: *sigh* I hate singing.....

Niki: OH WAIT! You get to take your dress at the end of this chapter... And then kill someone. So you got something to be happy about... I guess.

Evil: *sigh*

**Are ya ready kids?  
Aye Aye Captain!  
I CAN'T HEAR YOU!  
AYE AYE CAPTAIN!  
ohhhhhh!!!!**

Who lives in a pineapple under the sea?

**SPONGEBOB SQUARE PANTS!  
Absorbant and yellow and poreous is he  
SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!  
His nautical nonsense be somethin you wish  
SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!  
Then drop on the deck and flop like a fish!  
SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!  
Ready?**

SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!  
SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!  
SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!  
SPONGEBOB SQUAREPAAAANTS

Evil: FUCK I HATE THIS GAME!

Niki: Good for you. Cub?

Cub: Fuckers! *giggles*

Niki: Indeed..... *rips open another letter*

**SANDMAN78308**

**(truth)Disco Bear: Why is Disco your favourite Genre of music?  
Toothy: Why the F* are your teeth so damn long?**

(dare)Cuddles: Tell Giggles you hate her  
Petunia: Cover yourself in filth  
Lifty: Kiss shifty on the lips.  
Shifty: Attempt to kill Cub

Niki: Do the stuff.

Disco Bear: It's groovy, yo!

Toothy: Because I never went to the dentist.

Cuddles: Well, here it goes. GIGGLES I HATE YOU!

Giggles: YOU WHAT?! *punches him*

Niki: Ha. Petunia, filth on you, now.

Petunia: *eyes get wide* No........... *abunch of gross stuff gets dumped on her* AGH!!!! GET IT OF! AHH! IT BURNSS!!!!!! *tries to scrub it of, but it won't come off*

Niki: YOU JUST GOT PWNED. Ha. Okay, Lifty, get your dare over with.

Lifty: Ugh... Do I have to....?

Niki: Yep.

Shifty: You sure.....?

Niki: Yep.

Ln'S: DAMMIT.

Lifty: Well, here it goes.... Gross.... *kisses Shifty*

Ln'S: AGHHHH! BLEH! *spits and goes to boil their mouths*

Niki: Ew. Incest. Shifty'd better hurry up. He's gotta go kill Cub.

Shifty: Ugh..... Back for my dare.....

Niki: Great! *hands him shot gun* There ya go!

Shifty: *aims for Cub's head*

Cub: *his head turns around to face Shifty, then Cub Shoots Shifty in the face with a pistol* BITCH YOU BETTER NOT BE ABOUT TO SHOOT ME.

Niki: ......................................................... Holy shit........

Cub: *Goes back to cute mode again*

Niki: Uhh..... Anyway...... *opens another letter* Oh look! it's from DeadLiving!

Handy: The zombie guy?

Niki: ................ Shut up.

**Truths:Flippy; what war were you in?  
Flaky;Were you sexually abused as a child?  
Cub:Was that sperm donation what made you and ended your father's relationship with your mother?  
Mime: Can you make sounds with an instrument or whistle or etc. w/out breaking the Mime rule?  
Dare; Go slap Splendid, Evil, Russell, Budhist Monkey, the Crack and The idol!  
Cub: Go sit on Evil's lap and demand a bedtime story.  
Evil: Give Cro-Marmot a lap-dance. I'm not that cold (Teehee...) so you can boil the block of ice in burning Gasoline!  
Sniffles; Trade places with Lumpy.  
Nutty: I dare you to find the lollipop I planted in one of the character's pockets.**

Niki: Ya, that guy has awsome truths and dares. So, go do the stuff... And stuff.....

Flippy: I was in the Veitnam war...

Flaky: I-I was never sexually abused......

Cub: *giggles* Death!

Niki: Yeah, he doesn't know apperently....

Mime: *shrugs and does the dare*

Splendid: OW! YOU ASS HOLE! *kicks Mime in the crotch*

Evil: SON OF A BITCH! *shoots Mime's arm off*

Russel: YAR!!!!!

Budist Monkey: *punches Mime so hard his ribcage shatters*

Crack: .................................................................................... *squashes Mime*

Idol: *finishes Mime off*

Niki: Well............ poor Mime. (P.S. I want to know something: Are you people actually reading this, or are you just skipping down to see if I did your truth or dares? Please tell me in your reveiws, because I'll know that you don't read it all the way if you don't.)

Cub: *laughs and crawls on Evil's lap*

Evil: What the hell do you want, ya little twerp?

Cub: BED TIME STORY!

Evil: Hell no!

Cub: *points pistol at his head* DO IT NOW, FUCKER!

Evil: Holy shit! Okay! Okay! Um... Once upon a time........ There was a..... A....... DUCK! Yeah, a duck! And um.... His name...... His name was Bob! Yeah, Bob..... And one day a fox raped him and brutaly murderd him!

Cub: ........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................ Ducky gotted raped!

Evil: I am REALLY good with kids. Now, burn Cro-Marmot! *pours gasoline on him and lights a match, which catches the prehistoric marmot on fire*

Cro-Marmot: *melts until he's alive* Uga Bugga?

Evil: SHIT. *burns live Cro-marmot unit he's fully dead*

Niki: Let's hope he comes back to life frozen. Sniffles, your turn.

Sniffles: _Must _I?

Niki: Yes.

Sniffles: *sigh* I'm Lumpy DUH!!!!!

Lumpy: YAYZ NOW I'M SMART. WOOOOO! I am smart, oh so smart! S-m-r-t. I mean s-m-a-r-t!

Niki: Yeah................................................ NUTTY! THERE'S A LOLLIPOP IN SOMEONES POCKET! Go get it! Go get it Nutty!

Nutty: LOLLIPOP??????? EHEHEHHEHEHEHEHEHEHHEHEHEHEHE!!!!!! * pushes people over looking for the lollipop* THERE'S NO LOLLIPOP YOU LYING BITCH!

Niki: Uhm... *pulls one out of her pocket* Well what do you know? I had it. It...... Confounds me........

Nutty: GIVE IT! *pulls it from her hand and pushes her over* MINE!!!!!!!!!!!! !

Niki: IT'S JUST A GODDAMN LOLLIPOP. *opens next letter*

**Arrow363**

**cub (dare) take ball the paint ball gun and shoot pop repeatedly in the crotch  
evil flippy (dare) let everyone punch you, its their choice to pick where at.  
lumpy (dare) use a chainsaw for the whole chapter!**

Niki: Thank god this isn't like sixty different dares.....

Pop: Why do all these dares have to to with groin related ingeries?!

Niki: BECAUSE IT'S FUNNY. Do your thing Cub! *hands Cub her paint ball gun*

Cub: Gun!!!! *shoots Pop over.... and over..... and over again.*

Pop: GAH!!!!!! WHY GOD WHY?!

Niki: Evil, step up, please.

Evil: What? *bares teeth*

Niki: *puches him in the face*

Evil: WHY YOU LITTLE-

Niki: GET HIM!!!! *everyone attacks him, punching him in multiple places (or course not the dead people) Like the face, arm, ears, crotch, legs, chest, uh...... eye, nose, and mouth*

Lifty: THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR KILLIG US ALL THE TIME, ASS HOLE!

Evil: *stops getting punched* GODDAMN!!!!!! I AM GOING TO GO GET SOME ICE FOR MY BRUISES! SHIT!

Niki: I know I'll regret this...... *goes to get chainsaw*

Lumpy: I AM SO INTELE...... Wait..... I forgot what I was going to say......

Niki: *comes back with giant bloody chainsaw* CrayZee wants that back in an hour...... Which _should _give us enough time to come back to life. *hands Lumpy chainsaw*

Flaky: W-what?!

Cuddles: Yeah, were gonna die.

Toothy: SHIT.

Lumpy: WOOO! CHAINSAW! I'M GOING TO SAW STUFF!

Sniffles: It's sad that I have to switch places with him. DUH. LETTUCE. And other things Lumpy would say.

Niki: _Someones_ not being in charecter.....

Sniffles: .........

Niki: *rips open another letter*

**Pheonix Reece**

**Mime(Dare): Sing "I am The Very Model of a Modern Major General" (Youtube the song if you don't know it)**

Shifty(Dare): Give Lifty the fedora

Lumpy(Truth): Have you ever done something SO stupid it was smart? Like mess up a cake recipe so bad you invented a new antibiotic or something?

Niki: Is it possible for Mime to sing anything? Well, try it anyway, Mime.

Mime: *starts mouthing the whole song* (No, I'm not putting the song on here. I'm just not.)

Niki: .................... Yeah. Okay, Shifty. Fedora time.

Shifty: But.... It's mine.......

Lifty: But I've always wanted to try it on! *reaches for it*

Shifty: NO BITCH! AHAHAHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHA! MINE! *jumps out nerby window, falling to his death*

Niki: Uhhhhhhmmmmm...... Okay........ Don't worry, he'll be back..... Anyways, Lumpy! Ever done something SO stupid it was smart?

Sniffles: Highly unlikely.

Niki: SNIFFLES WHAT THE HELL DID I TELL YOU ABOUT BEING A SMART ASS?!

Sniffles: *makes a zipper thing with his fingers over his mouth.

Lumpy: Well, once I.... No, wait, everyone died then.... OH! I..... No, wait..... I blew the school up then.......... *shrugs*

Niki: Well, there's your answer..... *opens the fourth letter* (SHIT CHAPTER'S THIS LONG AND I'VE ONLY GOTTEN TO THE FOUTH LETTER?! WTF.)

**DJ Shifty**

**Splendid - [dare] USE YOUR ALMIGHTY SUPAH POWERS TO PUNCH BUDDIST MONKEY IN THE CROTCH! (Just to continue the whole 'crotch punching' trend)  
Handy - [truth] How do you get your belt on in the morning?  
Evil - [dare] Remember Cuddle's bunny slippers? Yeah, wear them until the author tells you no to.  
Niki - [dare] shoot yourself with the paintball gun.**

Splendid: Oh, this'll be good! *prepares to punch Budhist Monkey, but he stops Splendid mid-punch, grabing his fist. He then crushs it into a million little bone peices, turning Splendid's hand into a little bone mush pile thing.*

Splendid: Ow.........................

Niki: Hehe..... DON'T mess with Budhist Monkey.

Handy: I grab my belt in my teeth, and then walk over to someones house and ask them to put it on for me.

Evil: Okay Cuddles give me the slippers.

Cuddles: Aww....

Evil: *puts them on and sighs* Well, I'm in a dress and bunny slippers. how much worse could this get?

Niki: ATTENTION EVERYONE! THE MOMENT YOU HAVE WANTED HAS ARRIVED. *grabs paint ball gun and shoots herself in the face with it. Almost everyone who's been given truth or dares cheers* It'll be _really_ hard to wash this outta my fur.... *rips open fifth letter*

**TruthorDareHTF**

**Petunia when she comes back alive(dare) Put dirt all over you face for the whole chapter  
Sniffles(truth) is it true that ur still a vargin?  
Nutty(dare) I dare u to not eat candy for this hole chapeter  
Giggles (dare) become a tob boy**

**flippy) dare) kiss flaky**

Niki: Petunia, dirt. Now.

Petunia: GODDAMMIT THIS IS THE THIRD TIME! *pushes her face into some dirt* GAHHH!!!! IT BURNS!!!!!!

Sniffles: Umm...... No.....?

Cuddles: *cough*bullshit*cough*

Niki: *takes away Nutty's big lollipop*

Nutty: MY LOLLIPOP!!!!!!!!!!!!

Niki: *throws it out the window Shifty jumped out of*

Nutty: *wimpers, unitl Lumpy comes out of nowhere with the chainsaw and severs his head*

Lumpy: CRAP.

Niki: .................... Oh well. Okay, Giggles. Time for tom boyness.

Giggles: But tom boys are grooossss.....

Nn'F: HEY WHO YOU CALLING GROSS?

Giggles: Sorry.....

Niki: It's not hard to be a tom boy. First of all, loose the bow.

Flaky: *takes Giggels' bow and throws it away*

Niki: Next, no more pink. Flaky, the red spray paint please.

Flaky: No problem. *tosses her red spray paint*

Niki: *sprays Giggles all over*

Giggles: *coughs*

Niki: Now, *takes a blue shirt over Giggles' head and looks her over* Perfect! Now, you gotta learn how to act like a tomboy. First, you gotta like sports. *throws base ball at Giggles but it hits her in the face*

Giggles: OW!

Niki: NEXT, you should like rock music. *throws MP3 at her and it hits her in the face also*

Giggles: STOP HITTING ME IN THE FACE WITH STUFF!

Niki: ..... Nah.... Now, go and listen to that and LIKE IT!

Giggles: *mumbles bad things about Niki and walks away, sticking the head phones in her ears*

Niki: Okay, Flippy, go ahead and kiss Flaky while all the way overly obsessed Flippy fangirls scream.

Flippy: Alright. *smiles widely and kisses Flaky on the lips*

Flaky: *blushes so bad that it's actually noticable over her red fur*

Cuddles: ALRIGHT FLIPPY! *punches fist in the air while everyone looks at him* What?

Niki: FINNALLY! THE LAST LETTER FOR THIS CHAPTER! Who wants to give a whoo hoo? *noone says anything* Fine, be that way... Hmpft. *rips open the last letter of the chapter*

**Ragerthewarvet**

**Evil Flippy i dare ya to...not kill anyone for 1 chapter.. and after that you cn kill all ya want..btw i dont hate ya i just wanted to see you sing!! BWAHAHA!! Come and kill me and you die..my power is far more powerful than yours. =[**

Evil: Yeah right....

Niki: Crap. Well, I guess you can't kill anyone next chapter, I guess since it's the end of this one, you can take off the dress and take all your anger out on any Happy Tree Friend you want.

Evil: YES! *pulls of dress* Hmm.... I choose.....

But, before he could choose, Lumpy comes in with his chainsaw and kills everyone on accident, and then somehow kills himself*

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! :D

P.S. How long should I keep this story running? 20 chapters? 40 Chapters? Or 60 Chapters?


	5. THE GAME!

NEXT CHAPTER!!! WOOO!!!

* * *

Niki: HEY FLAKY GUESS WHAT?

Flaky: Uhhh.... What?

Niki: WE JUST BOTH LOST THE GAME!

Cuddles: DAMMIT YOU JUST MADE ME LOSE THE GAME!!!

Flippy: ME TOO!

Evil: I WON THE GAME!

Giggles: Rules state you just lost.

Petunia: THIS IS THE THIRD TIME I LOST THE GAME!

Sniffles: STOP TALKING ABOUT THE GAME!

Lumpy: ........................................................ THE GAME!

Disco Bear: Oh, I've been playing the game for a _long _time....

Niki: Uhh.... Dude, that didn't even make any sense....

Disco Bear: IT DIDN'T HAVE TO! I HAVE AN AFRO! *moon walks away*

Niki: ....................................................................................................................................... Okay........ Mime, the letters please!

Mime: *Gives her letters*

Niki:

**Deadliving**

Handy: You mean the zombie guy again?

Niki: WOULD YOU STOP WITH THAT ALREADY?!

**My boat floats on the Lake at WIPP!  
Oh my god, I'm sinking!.  
Mime, go slap all the male characters (And flaky depending on what you think...)  
And, Cro-marmot, my invincible surfer friend, go surf in the Lake at WIPP site. See if you can survive the swells, and the radioactive poison!**

(Okay, I have absolutly NO IDEA what/where Lake WIPP is..... I'd look it up, but while I'm writing this, my internet's down. I'll try and go along with what the dare is.)

Niki: Um.... Haven't we already gone through the slaping thing already...? Anyway, Mime go do that....

Mime: *makes a sighing face and slaps everyone of the male charecters... Who hurt him in some way, like last time. The last one he slaps, Evil, stabs him until he dies.*

Niki: Goddammit..... Okay, Cro, get the surf board ready.

*AT LAKE WIPP*

Cro-Marmot: *starts surfing on his surfboard. He nearly avoids everything..... That is, until he hits something and sinks, dieng.*

Niki: WIPE OUT! Ha ha! *opens next letter*

**razzles  
**

**:) dont you just love dresses (or love to hate the people in them)? yes,, i got more truths and dares if ya want dem.**

a dare for Disco bear:Shave your head and wear a wig of Dreadlocks until it grows back, if you dont, cub gets to taze you with a 2,0 volt tazer.

truths for pop: Was cub adopted? Did your wife divorce you? if so, why? Wich one of the girl tree friends would you date even behind your wifes back?

a dare for nutty: eat nothing but carrots for as amny chapters as possible.

Niki: *Flops paw around* Oh you.... Yes, I absolutly LOVE to hate people in dresses...... And, the valentines day dance is tomorrow, so that means I can be a little ball of hate the whole day! Woo! *Grabs an electric razor and waves it around* WHO WANTS TO SHAVE DISCO BEAR'S HEAD?!?!

Giggles and Petunia: *push to the front* WE DO!!! *grabs the razor and decends on Disco Bear*

Petunia: You've had this coming for a _long _time...

Giggles: *Grins evily*

Disco Bear: Meep..... *then they shave him*

Niki: *Shoves a dreadlock wig onto his head* There ya go!

Cub: *sighs and puts the tazer back into his diaper*

Disco Bear: NOOO!!!! MY AFRO!!!! *cries LIKE A BABY.*

Niki: Oh you'll get over it! Okay Pop, your answers?

Pop: I have a feeling I've already answered this before...

Niki: Well answer it again!

Pop: *sighs* Better than being punched in the crotch..... Anyway, no, Cub wasn't adopted. Yeah, my Wife divorced me. Why? Because she thinks I'm not a suitible father! Can you belive that?!

Niki: *rolls eyes and gets sacastic* Noooo....... Unbeliveable.....

Pop: I KNOW RIGHT?! *huffs* Um.... I guess... Petunia.

Petunia: EWW! I'M TWENTY YEARS YOUNGER THAN YOU, YOU PEDOPHILE!

Pop: So?

Niki: ..... PEDO BEAR. Nutty, carrot time!

Nutty: NO!!!! *Hides his candy*

Niki: *glares at him and quickly reaches behind him, taking his candy*

Nutty: YOU-YOU BITCH!

Niki: *pelts him with carrots*

Nutty: *sighs* FINE I'LL EAT THE STUPID CARROTS! *starts muching them while muttering angerly*

Niki: YA YOU BETTER. *rips open next letter*

**DareHTF**

**I have another one mawahahaha  
flaky)dare) act like evil  
evil)dare)act like flaky  
mawhahaha im so evil**

Niki: Okay, this'll probobly end badly... I'm sure of it.

Flaky: M-Must I....?

Niki: Yep.

Flaky: *Sigh* O-Okay.... Um.... I'm Evil! I kill people unmercifly.... Um..... *stabs Lumpy*

Lumpy: HOLY CRAP! That hurt!

Flaky: I'M SORRY! But that's what Evil'd do...

Lumpy: Hehe...... Yeah....

Evil: *Hisses* I'm Flaky. I'm a wimpy gender confused retard who's afraid of chicks.

Flaky: Hey.... I'm not gender confused.... Or a retard....

Flippy: HEY! SHUT UP! *punches Evil*

Evil: YOU BITCH! *puches him back. This ends up in a fight*

Niki: *sigh* Goddammit. *rips open next letter*

**DJ Shifty**

**Evil - [dare] Rip Lumpy's skull out and beat him to death with it. (I know it sounds physically impossible but who cares?)  
Russel - [truth] What's with the whole 'Arr, Pirate' thingy?  
Niki - [dare] give everyone - and I mean everyone - hugs**

Evil: *falls out of the fight* Hehe. No problem....

Flippy: Damn I wasn't done punching him!

Evil: *grabs Lumpy's antler, and pulls it forcefully, ripping out his skull. He then procedes killing Lumpy with it. Or... Killing him _more_ any way...*

Lumpy: *is dead n' stuff*

Niki: Okay Russel! Time to answer your question!

Russel: Yar! I be a pirate. That be the way pirates talk.

Niki: ..... That was a stupid answer.... Hmm.... Hugging everyone isn't bad. You know.... Besides having to hug Evil...

Evil: *continues beating Lumpy with his skull*

Niki: Okay, here we go. *Hugs everyone*

Cuddles: I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND.

Flaky: .... Uh.... Okay....

Flippy: What the heck?

Nutty: LOLLIPOPZ.

Lifty: *Steals Niki's wallet while she's hugging him*

Shifty: *high fives his brother for stealing her wallet*

Buddhist Monkey: *looks at her wierdly*

Evil: WHAT THE FUCK?!

Toothy: Uh....

Giggles: That was just wierd.

Petunia: AHHH! YOU'RE COVERED IN GERMS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *runs away to get the terrible germs off*

Sniffles: Don't ever touch me again.

Russel: YAR.

Mime: ......

Handy: Uhm..... I guess I'd hug back..... But I don't have any hands...

Disco Bear: OH YEAH I KNEW YOU'D COME AROUND.

Niki: *punches Disco Bear in his face*

Pop: *Mutters* Who's the pedophile now...

Cub: ... GOO.

Mole: WHO'S THERE? Grandma?

Crow Marmmot: *IS FROZEN DUMBASS.*

Splendid: Well... That was sorta weird.

Splendont: Okay... Wierdo...

Lumpy: *is still dead.*

Niki: Okay! *claps hands* Next dare! *everyone just continues to stare at her wierdly* Oh come on! It can't have been that bad. *rips open last letter for this chapter*

**arrow363**

**Lumpy (dare) go kill evil flippy (truth) do you realize you're killing evil flippy?  
toothy (dare) you have to hate splendid for five chapters  
flippy and flaky (dare) i'm sorry but go kill eachother and you have to fight flaky! (why am I evil? :D)  
niki (dare) go jump off a cliff and get killed by a pack of wolfs  
and Lumpy (dare) play with a sword for the whole chapter!**

Niki: *brings Lumpy back to life* Okay, Lumpy. You get to kill Evil!

Lumpy: Huh?

Niki: You. Get. To. Kill. Evil.

Lumpy: LIKE THAT GUY FROM DEVIL MAY CRY?!

Niki: What? No! That guy's pretty cool though right?

Lumpy: NO DOUBT!

Niki: But no. You get to kill Flippy's evil side. *points at Evil*

Lumpy: Ooohhhhh!!!! Okay! *grabs a banjo* I'LL GO PLAY THIS BANJO!

Niki: Ugh... *smacks forehead*

Lumpy: *starts playing it at Evil*

Evil: AHH!!! IT'S TERRIBLE! *ears bleed*

Lumpy: *Keeps playing his banjo*

Evil: *dies from terrible music*

Niki: Lumpy, do you realize you just killed Evil?

Lumpy: ...... Huh?

Niki: *rolls eyes* Never mind.... Toothy, you gotta hate Splendid for FIVE WHOLE CHAPTERS!

Toothy: WHAT?! NOOO!

Splendid: Uhh..... What the hell....?

Toothy: I guess I'll have to hate you for now... I'll see you later Splendid.... *leans in to kiss him*

Splendid: *stares at him wierdly with a freaked out look on his face* .................................................. WHAT THE FUCKING HELL?

Toothy: I LOVE YOU!!!!

Niki: *pushes Toothy over* Anyway..... Flaky, Flippy, you guys gotta fight.

Flippy: What?!

Flaky: No!

Niki: Sorry, but ya gotta.

Flippy: I won't do it!

Flaky: Niether will I!

Niki: *sighs* You know what? This is getting hard for me. *makes them hate eatch other with her author powers*

Flippy: I HATE YOU.

Flaky: I HATE YOU TOO.

Niki: I HATE TYPING IN CAPITILIZATION.

Flippy and Flaky: *start fighting for no reason*

Niki: Doo doo bee do do do, do do bee do do do.... la la la la la laaa, la la la la.... *checks watch*

Flippy and Flaky: *little fight cloud goes away. They're both all dead n' stuff*

Niki: ...................................................... THE END. Ha, no... Well, for me I guess.... Huh. It's wierd though, because I'm a wolf, and I'm going to get killed by a _pack of wolves..._ Huh.... I sense some irony there. Well, here it goes. *jumps off cliff* YAY SUICIDE. *splats on ground*

Random wolf: Hey bob, look over there, a dead little wolf thing.

Bob: YEAH. Ya wanna go eat it?

Random wolf: Ya okay. *they start eating Niki* (Pfft. I think you guys are starting to hate her.)

Cuddles: What now?

Buddhist Monkey: We wait.

_**FIVE MINUTES LATER**_

Niki: *comes back to life and hands Lumpy sword* There ya go.

Lumpy: YAY!

_**ONE CHAPTER LATER**_

Everyone: *Is dead. AGAIN.*

_**LATER.... LIKE, WAY LATER. LIKE..... AN HOUR LATER......... YA, LETS GO WITH THAT..... **_

Flaky: I HATE YOU!

Flippy: I HATE YOU MORE!

Flaky: I HATE YOU EVEN MORE!

Flippy: I FIND YOU STRANGLY ATTRACTIVE.

Flaky: I- Wait what?

Flippy: I find you strangely attractive....?

Flaky: ......... You wanna go make out?

Flippy: YES!!!!

Flippy and Flaky: *go to make out*

* * *

XD The end was put there.... Just to be really retarded. XD

Well, I hope you had fun reading this. Oh, and, you guys know you can use you OC's in the dare too? Yeah. Also, PEASE keep your truths and dares _appropriate. PLEASE. _Anything over 'T' will not be on here.


	6. HTF T&D news and acknowledgements

OKAY, I'm tired of people wondering this.

The ONLY reason I havn't been updating HTF Truth or Dare is because I'm trying to catch up on it. I've got 18 T&D's left. KEEP YOUR PANTS ON! I'm only not putting up the chapters I 've compleated every chapter I post gets 17 dares that get posted up afterword, and each chapter only has 5 dares at the most. That'd mean 34 more dares if I post up the new ones!

It's hard. Really hard. And I'm trying to be funny in them. I'm not that good at being funny... Or atleast in my opinion, because appearently you think this fic is funny. I'm glad to hear that!

Now, for some acknowledgements!

TO: Deadliving.

You've almost always been the first to review on my stories. Plus, your HTF fics are fucking HILARIOUS!

TO: DJ Shifty.

You're awsome, funny, and your stories KICK ASS!

TO: PunkAngel28039.

You've sent awsome Truths&Dares, AND you said my story was the best one ever! That deserves an acknowledgement any day in my book!

TO: DareHTF.

Just because you care.

TO: Pheonix Reece.

You're just plain cool. Plus, your One World story ROCKS!

TO: SANDMAN78308.

You may scare the shit out of me, but you're still pretty cool.

TO: Flipqed Out Soldier.

YES. JUST. PLAIN. YES! Your stories made me laugh, cry, and then laugh somemore. Because I'm just that stupid.

TO: waterlillyx and razzels

HA! I made you loose the game!

That's it. And the rest of you..... YOU SHOULD HAVE TRIED HARDER! Ahahaha just kidding.


	7. The Insane has Arrived

The next horrible chapter is here! Weee! Enjoy it... OR ELSE. No, I'm kidding..... OR AM I? No... I am. OR MAYBE I'M NOT! No, seriously I am. Or am I...? PLUS, due to popular demand, ( ;) ) I have decided to put up these chapters. BUT DON'T POST ANY DARES UNTIL I SAY YOU CAN! OKAY?! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?! Okay.

* * *

Niki: Welcom back everyone! Hope you've been having fun!

Everyone: *stays silent*

Niki: ............................. Anyway, Mime, please be a wonderful deer-mime-thingy and get the letters please.

Mime: *gives thumbs up and goes to get the letters*

Niki: *wistles while she waits for him*

Mime: *comes back with letters and hands them to her*

Niki: WHY THANK YOU. *rips open the first one* Oh dear...

**SANDMAN78308 **

**(dare)Giggles trade in your pop music for some pornogrind and the song I want you to hear AND SING is Pi*s Shower C*mslut by Sinworm.**

Niki: Uhh.... Dude..... Yeah, I've heard that song.... And I gotta refuse this dare. (This dare is actually why I put the "Appropriate dares" thing on the last chapter) Sorry, but I'm not going to bring the rating up to 'M' just because of this dare.... Please dare something else.

Giggles: Oh dear God thank you.

Niki: *rips open next letter*

**deadliving**

**The Crack (from Idol Curiousity);  
Truth: You are sentient, you can travel, and you can even throw things at people. Can you tap dance?  
Dare: Evil, Splendid, and B. Monkey (Maybe Splendont and Tiger General too) should fight you and see who wins.  
Truth: What is your problem with Sniffles?  
Evil Flippy;  
Truth: Are you a legal citizen of happy Tree Town?  
Dare: Go Armin Meiwes and eat somebody!**

Crack: .....

Niki: I guess the Crack can't talk. SNIFFELS!

Sniffles: Yeah?

Niki: Build something too use so we know what the Crack is saying.

Sniffles: Alright... *goes to do that*

Everyone: *waits for him... Until there is a shrill screaming noise*

Niki: Oh fuck....... *hole gets cut through the ceiling by a chainsaw* Hey CrayZee.

CryaZee: *falls from ceiling* HEY THAR ALL YOU MOTHER FUCKERS!

Flaky: .... What the heck?

CrayZee: We take sour sips from life's lush lips  
And we shake, shake, shake the hips in relationships  
Stomp out this disaster town  
You'll put your eyes to the sun and say, "I know  
you're only blinding to keep back what the clouds are hiding."

Flippy: Why is she singing 'Carpal Tunnel of Love'?

CrayZee: And we might've started singing just a little soon  
We're throwing stones at a glass moon

Whoa oh, we're so miserable and stunning  
Whoa oh, love songs for the genuinely cunning, whoa-oh  
*gets bricked*

Shifty: SHADDUP.

CrayZee: ................................................ YOU'RE A MERMAID.

Shifty: YEAH THAT'S R- wait whut?

CrayZee: YEAH YOU'RE THE LAMB THAT FELL IN LOVE WITH DEH LION!

Niki: CRAYZEE HAVE YOU BEEH READING TWILIGHT AGAIN?

CrayZee: Maybe.....

Niki: GIMME THAT! *takes Twilight book and burns it while little demon souls escape from it*

CrayZee: YAY FIRE.

Sniffles: Okay I'm back an- HOLY SHIT WHAT IS THAT?! *points at CrayZee*

Niki: That my friend, is the demon spawn of all things insane.

Sniffles: *stares at CrayZee wierdly* Okay....... Anyway, here's the crack talking device.

Niki: Great. *takes it* okay Crack, answer your questions.

Crack: What's going through your mind? Crack's can't tap dance.

Niki: You suck. Okay..... All you guys who have to fight the Crack.... Go do it.

Tiger General: *pops out of nowhere.* What the heck?

Splendid: No talk now! We gotta fight the crack!

Tiger General: No way! Fuck that!

Crack: *goes up behind Tiger General and slices him inhalf*

Tiger General: GAH! *falls on the ground, dead*

Evil: Oh no! *grabs Splendont and flings him toward the Crack.*

Splendont: *head gets smashed in*

Crack: Gah! *turns into four different Cracks* HA!

Splendid: OH NO! *tries punching the ground*

Crack: *Gets on his fist and splits his arm in half, the creeps up his body, killing the rest of him*

Evil: GAH! What do I do?!

Crack: *kills Evil too*

Buddhist Monkey: *does his battle cry. He kicks the ground. It turns into a large crater of rock and pebble.*

Niki: Woah......... Buddhist Monkey is the winner! *brings everyone back to life* okay Crack. Answer your next question.

Crack: Because Sniffles thought he could escape. HE CAN'T! MWAHAHAHAHA!

Niki: Good explination..... I guess...? Your turn Evil.

Evil: Well... Since I technicly _am_ Flippy, I guess I'm a legal citizen.

Niki: HA. See? FLIPPY AND EVIL ARE THE SAME PEOPLE. That means if you make Evil/Flippy slash fics, it basicly means Flippy's masturbating. *sticks out tounge*

Evil n' Flippy: ......... Uh..... What?

Niki: Meh, I'll show you it later. Anyway, Evil, YOU GET TO EAT SOMEONE! LIKE THE CANNIBLE GUY! (Oh yeah. I read about him.... Sooooo Wierd....)

Evil: Great... *smiles evily* Now.... Who shall be my victim...? *looks around the group* I pick... Disco Bear.

Disco Bear: WHAT?! WHY ME?

Evil: Cause you're a fat fuck and you piss me off. *drags away Disco Bear*

Disco Bear: THIS IS MADNESS!

Niki: No...... THIS. IS. SPARTA!!!!

Cuddles; uh... What?

Niki: What?! I though that was the perfect moment for that! *rips open next letter*

**DareHTF **

**Disco bear)dare) I dare u to like males! and hate females for the next chapeter :)  
sniffles)dare) I dare you to throw all your mechanics in the trash and burn them  
shifty and lifty)dare) Give up all your jewly you stole  
cuddles)dare) Listen to im a barbi girl  
handy)dare) i dare u to pick up a ... screwdriver**

Niki: Pfft. DISCO JUST GOT ATED. Guess you're up, Sniffles.

Sniffles: but I love my mechanics!

Niki: Yeah, and you can talk about your robot fuck buddies later.

Sniffles: HEY!

Niki: What?! *throws Sniffles blowtorch*

Sniffles: I hate you. *burns his stuff*

Niki: Aww, I love you too. *smiles*

Sniffles: *glares at Niki*

Shifty: We don't _have _any jewelry!

Lifty: Yeah! Don't you watch our episodes? We always fail miserably!

Niki: Hmm.... SPLENDID! PAT 'EM DOWN!

Splendid: Yes ma'am! *uses X-Ray vision on them* They're clean!

Niki: *narrows eyes at them* Okay then...

Shifty: *looks at her funny*

Niki: Okay! *throws iPod at Cuddles* Barbie Girl is the third song under the play list "Crappy Songs That Make Your Ears Bleed"

Cuddles: *gulps and puts the headphones in his ears and walks away*

Niki: Okay, Handy, here's your screw driver!

Handy: I've been looking for that! *grins* Yay! Now I can build that table! *reaches for it* Come here, you. *waves nubs* Come on! *waves 'en some more* COME ON! *flings them down* DAMMIT! *leans forward and attempts to grab it with his teeth, but falls over* SON OF A BITCH!

Everyone else: *laughs*

Handy: SHUT UP!

Niki: okay, Haha, that's enough. *rips open next letter*

**Pheonix Reece**

**Sniffles(dare): Act like a Smoker Zombie for Left 4 Dead. And by that I mean from about twenty feet away shoot your tongue out at someone, wrap it around them, and drag them away. (Anyone you choose)  
Mole(Truth): Are your other senses super powerful?  
Cromarmot(Dare): Take off your loincloth **(I just realized why it's called a loincloth!)**  
Flaky(Dare): Wear his loincloth on your head.  
Lumpy(Dare): *Give him a card that says this* Turn this card over for instructions on your dare. (On the other side)Turn this card over for instructions on your dare.**

(Something tells me I should get Left 4 Dead now...)

Niki: Okay Sniffles, anyone you choose!

Sniffles: *looks at me and gets an evil look on his face*

Niki: *says it in a happy tone* But if it's _me,_ I'll shoot you in the face!

Sniffles: Aww.. I don't know then... aha! *closes eyes and randomly chooses. He gets Mime and drags him away*

Niki: NOO!!! MIME I LOVED YOU!!!

Everyone: *stares*

Niki: ... Like a brother, GOSH!

CrayZee: INCEST!

Mole: I CAN SMELL A PIE A MILE AWAY! It's chocolate. Mmmm Chocolate...

Niki: That answers the second question. OKAY EVERYONE! GRAB YOUR ICEPICKS! Time to free Cromarmot!

Everyone: *starts hacking at the ice. In a matter of moments, CroMarmot was free*

CroMarmot: Ugga?

Niki: *slows voice down* Hel-lo, Cro-Mar-Mot. You. Are. In. The. FUTURE. We. Want. You. To. Strip. Naked.

CroMarmot: Ogga! *nods head and rips of loincloth*

Petunia: I'M BLIND!

Niki: *grabs loincloth and puts it on Flaky's head*

Flaky: EWW! Don't you know were this has been?!

Niki: FROZEN IN ICE, BETCH!

Lumpy: *Card drops from the sky and lands infront of him* Huh? *picks it up* Turn this card over for instructions on your dare. OKAY! *turns it over* Turn this card over for instructions on your dare. Okay! *turns it over* Turn this card over for instructions on your dare. Okay! *turns it over* (This goes on for several hours)

Niki: That'll keep him busy.... *rips open next letter*

**Ragerthewarvet**

**Flippy(dare) let cub play with your knife  
Mime(dare) talk for about 2 chapters)  
Flaky(truth) Do you like Evil?  
Buddehist Monkey(dare) watch evil flippy beat up your flower and not go crazy.  
And...Evil(truth) Why do you mercisley kill innocent people?**

Flippy: Okay... But it's not a good idea... *hands Cub the knife*

Cub: Woo! *plays with knife* Yah! *stabs random passerby*

Mime: *opens his mouth, but nothing comes out. He shrugs and writes 'I can't talk, I'm a mute' on a piece of paper and shows it to the audiance*

CrayZee: MUTE!!!!!!

Niki: Yay! Mime's back! *hugs Mime* (Yeah... I'm _really_ starting to like Mime. But in a non-'stalkerish-fangirl' way.)

Mime: *looks at her wierdly* (EVERYONE does that!)

Niki: *Lets go of Mime* Sorry... *ahem* ANYWAY, Flaky, _do _you like Evil?

Flaky: Uhm... N-Not really.

Evil: Aww. *frowns*

Niki: Well, what do you expect? You've killed her _and_ her friends countless times!

Evil: Yeah....

Niki: Anyway, go beat up Buddhist Monkey's flower.

Evil: Okay. *beats up flower*

Buddhist Monkey: MY FLOWER! *Growls*

Niki: Ahahah! You can't go crazy. (CrayZee: CRAYZEE!)

Buddhist Monkey: But-

Niki: Nope! No buts.

Buddhist Monkey: O-okay... *sadly watches Evil kill his flower. A tear runs down his cheek*

Niki: Aww... Don't be sad, Buddhist Monkey, I can bring it back.

Buddhist Monkey: *continues to silently cry*

Evil: Okay, I'm done killing it! *merrily skips away*

Niki: ..... What the fuck.... *brings flower back to life and hands it to Buddhist Monkey* There, see? I fixed it!

Buddhist Monkey: M-My flower! Thank you! *hugs flower*

Niki: No problem. *smiles* (See? Niki's not a _compleate_ bitch!)

Evil: Oh and I kill people because I can. *grins evily and backs away*

Niki: .... *rips open next letter*

**bittersweet_endings**

**  
splendont: (truth) do you consider splendid an amateur superhero?  
flippy: (dare) dress and act like an emo/goth for 2 whole chapters  
russel: (truth) how did you lose your legs?**

Splendont: Yes. YES I DO.

Niki: Alright then. *grabs some random goth clothes from basket and tosses them upon Flippy* UPON WITH YOU!

CrayZee: YES!!!

Flippy: Okay...

Niki: OH AND DON'T FOR GET THIS! *throws him a book called 'Retards Guide To Being Goth'*

Flippy: Okay.

Niki: Soo... While we wait, Russel, how _did_ you loose your legs?

Russel: Yar! A giant _squid_ chewed 'em off! Right off me leg! Yar. (LOL YAR)

Niki: Okay then. *rips open next letter*

**crazy_lego**

**  
evil; dare: read "Going Rogue" by sarah palin its gosh awful)  
sniffles; dare: eat 74 pixie stix in a row  
toothy; truth: are you gay?  
russel; dare: shake your own hand  
niki; dare: punch anyone in the "reproductive organs"**

Niki: Okay! *a random book case pops up in the middle of the room, filled with ALOT of horrible books, including 'Twilight,' (ALL OF THE BOOKS) 'Teh Sooper Gost Gurl,' (Danny Phantom sue-bashing fic. THIS is the actual story by god awful 'Smexy-Phantom') and other god awful books. Use your imagination.* Aha! *pulls out 'Going Rouge'* Here we go! *Throws it to Evil*

Evil: Huh? *starts to read it*

Niki: Okay, you just keep reading that. I'M GONNA MAKE PIXIE STIX FALL FROM THE SKY! *makes pixie stixs fall from sky, then proceds to shove them down Sniffles' throat.*

Sniffles: THE PIXIE STIX! THEY BURN!!!

CrayZee: YAY PIXIE STIX!

Niki: YES, TOOTHY'S GAY! (No, I have NOTHING against gay people. Just to let you guys know...)

Toothy: Shut up! *frowns angerily*

Russel: Hmm... *tries to shake his hand, but stabs it* YAARRR!!!! *is bleeding*

Niki: *stops shoving stuff down Sniffles's throat and punches Lumpy, (who is STILL reading that card,) in the nuts.* YAY!

Lumpy: OW!!!

* * *

That's enough of this chapter for now. So, YAY! Now, there is two new charecters to dare! CrayZee and the Crack! Woo! And don't forget, you can STILL include your OC in the dare. COME ON. WHO WANTS A CAMEO?!

P.S. PLEASE TRY NOT TO GIVE ME ANY DARES UNTIL I HAVE THEM ALL DONE! PLEASE!


	8. SUICIDE FTW!

WAIT- ANOTHER POST IN THE SAME DAY? LE GASP!

* * *

Niki: Well, we're back! And Evil is still reading that book.

Evil: *walks up* ... I'm done...

Niki: Wow, you don't look so go- WHY IS THERE VOMIT IN THERE?!

Evil: The awfulness of the book made me repetedly throw up.

Niki: WELL THERE GOES MY WARRENTY ON MY BOOK. Anyway, Mime, please get the letters.

Mime: *goes to get them*

CrayZee: *looks at Flaky and reaches for one of her quills* Nyeeeeaaahhh...

Flaky: *looks at her* Huh?

CrayZee: *Pulls hand back*

Flaky: *looks away*

CrayZee: *reaches for quills* Nyeeeeaaahhh...

Flaky: *looks at her*

CrayZee: *Pulls hand back*

Flaky: *looks away*

CrayZee: *reaches for quills* Nyeeeeaaahhh...

Flaky: *looks at her*

CrayZee: *Pulls hand back*

Flaky: Stop it!

CrayZee: Okay... *frowns*

Mime: *comes back and hands Niki letters*

Niki: Thanks. *rips open letter*

**K-Rabbid**

**Dare for mime: Sing the Barney song (you know, the one that Barney the dinosaur sings) without any mouthing allowed!  
Truth for Lifty and Shifty: How old are you?  
Dare for Cub: Ride a motorcycle without wearing a helmet!  
Dare for Niki: Host a pool party!**

Mime: *writes 'Can't. I'm STILL a mute.' on a peice of paper and, once again, shows it to the audiance*

Niki: Damn mute-ness. Anyway, Lifty, Shifty, your ages?

Lifty: We don't really _have _ages. Our age is only however old we have to be.

Shifty: I'd say if we did, we be around... Hmm... fifteen to nineteen. Somewhere in the teens riegon.

Niki: Welp, there's your anwser. Now... *goes out of screen for a moment, then comes back dragging a motercycle from nowhere*

CrayZee: *in the background* BEFORE YOU DIE YOU SEE THE RING!

Niki: Now, I bet you're all wondering were I got this.... WELL STOP WONDERING. Ya sick bastards. *looks at the helment on the handle of the motercycle, the grabs out random flame thrower and burns it* I KILLED IT WITH FIRE. NYHAHAHA. Here you go Cub!

Cub: Ohhh fun! *jumps onto bike and drives around, running over random civilians and eventualy crashing and getting a bike tire through his head*

Pop: CUB! NO! *picks Cub up and starts to cry*

CrayZee: Good night sweet prince... In flights of- HEY LOOK A PENNY! *goes to get the penny*

Niki: Okay, NOW FOR THE POOL PARTY! WOO! *puts on swim suit* WEEE! *makes pool magicly appere out of nowhere and she jumps into it*

Everyone: *shrugs, put on swim suits and jumps into the pool*

CrayZee: YAY I'M NAKED.

Lumpy: DO NOT WANT. *swims away*

Giggles: This party could use some music! *plugs in MP3 player to a speaker. It starts playing random pop music*

Niki: AHH! IT BURNS! NOW 'I'M A BARBIE GIRL' WILL BE STUCK IN MY HEAD FOREVER! *plugs in her MP3 player. It starts playing some other music that doesn't pertain to pop and tries to think of another song*

Cuddles: *walks up to her* Just think of another song.

Niki: YEAH like I haven't tried _that._

Cuddles: Eh, you just need the right song. Like... DON'T YOU WISH YOUR GIRLFRIEND WAS HOT LIKE ME? DON'T YOU WISH YOUR GIRLFRIEND WAS A FREAK LIKE ME? DON'T YA WISH YOUR GIRLFRIEND WAS WILD LIKE ME? DON'T YOU WISH YOUR GIRLFRIEND WAS FUN LIKE ME? DON'T YA?

Niki: ....

Cuddles: *continues wisteling song*

Niki: Cuddles?

Cuddles: Yes...?

Niki: If I end up **dead **tonight by drilling a hole through my skull because of that song, I'll come back and rip your throat out.

Cuddles: atleast it got Barbie Girl out of your head.

Niki: Yeah. I'm wanting that BACK now, thanks. *rips open next letter*

**Deadliving **

**Truth: Buddhist Monkey -Dare- Embrace a different religion for an entire chapter!**

Niki: -Dare- Use your author powers to make all the male characters female, and vice versa (Even if for only a moment)

Sniffles -Truth- Can you create artificial life!?

Russell -Truths- Can you breath under water? would you survive in water as polluted as the Danube or Delaware?

Splendid -Truth- You can survive crashes, explosions, and breath in Space, but could you resist the Andromeda Strain?

Splendid -Dare- Go to space and bring back the andromeda strain!

Buddhist Monkey: What? Buddhism isn't ENOUGH for you people now?!

Niki: Pfft, why don't you just be like me and don't be any religion?

Buddhist Monkey: Uhh... Is that a very good idea?

Niki: I dunno. Been working pretty good for me.

Buddhist Monkey: Okay then....

Niki: NOW! CHANGE YOU CLOTHES! AND CHANGE YOUR NAME!

Monkey: Okay! Okay! *changes into a t-shirt*

Niki: AND NO MORE AWSOME FIGHTING SKILLS!

Monkey: But-

Niki: OR DOT THINGS! *erases dots*

Monkey: Hey!

Niki: QUIET YOU!

Monkey: ...

Niki: NOW, *makes everyone opposite gender* NYHAHAHHAHAHAHA THIS IS GAY. *changes them back to normal gender*

Flippy; That was fast.

Niki: I KNOW RIGHT? Now, the Andromeda Strain, Splendid, do you think you could survive it?

Splendid: Who says I can't?!

Niki: Then bring it back! I shall be in my magical author power bubble.

Splendid: OKAY THEN!

Niki: While we wait, can Russel survive in heavely poluted water?

Russel: No lass I can not!

Niki: Okay there's your answer. (I swear I get lazier and lazier in this fic every day.) Can Sniffles create life?

Sniffles: YES! *pulls out living stitchy thing*

Stitchy Thing: I'MA GONNA KILL YOU! Yay!

Splendid: I'm back!

Niki: Did you get the Andromeda Strain?

Splendid: Yep! An- *suddenly dies*

Niki: Wow, that was faster than I thought.

Handy: GRAHH!!! *grabs screwdriver and starts killing self*

Niki: And another one bites the dust!

Evil: HJGHGF * stabs Giggles and Cuddles with knife then kills self too*

Flaky and Flippy: *kills eachother*

CrayZee: *grabs chainsaw and kills Splendont, Monkey, Petunia, Lumpy, then also herself*

Shifty and Lifty; *both drop dead*

Nutty: *jack hammers self off cliff*

Toothy: *bites arm off and bleeds to death*

Mime: *hangs self with invisible rope*

Pop: *shoots self*

Cub: *was already dead*

Disco Bear: *beats Sniffles with disco ball then kills himself with it*

Mole: *randomly blows up*

CroMarmot: *is eaten by mutant hot dogs*

Russel: *DEATH BY HOOK*

Niki: Wow.... WHAT INTERESTING DEATHS. YAY FOR VIOLENCE! *brings everyone back to life and rips open next letter*

**Kitten630**

**Flaky, I dare you to hug a chick!  
Lifty, tell us your thoughts on the twincest fangirls between you and Shifty  
Cuddles, jump over the Great Wall Of China on a skatebord set on fire with a stick of dynamite strapped to your head  
Petunia, take a mud bath**

Niki: I was wondering when she'd review. *smirks and throws chick to Flaky*

Flaky: AHH! NO!! IT BURNS!!!!!

Niki: Uhmm... It's only a chick...

Flaky: IT'S GOING TO PECK ME TO DEATH! *runs away*

Chick: HEY BETCH WERE'S MY HUG?! *chases after her*

Niki: ................

Lifty: *looks at the letter* WAIT... THERE'S TWINCEST OF US?!

Shifty: THAT'S DISGUSTING!

Lifty: GAH! *goes to fix his eyes*

Niki: Hands Cuddles a skate board, a stick of dynamite, and a lighter* Here ya go! Hope you live!

Cuddles: Don't worry, I was _born_ for this stuff!

everyone travels to the Great Wall of China

Niki: *lights skate board on fire and throws Cuddles on it, who has some dynamite stuck on him with ducktape*

Cuddles: Uhh... I'm starting to think this isn't a good idea...

Niki: NOPE! Ya said it yourself, you're _born_ for this stuff!

Cuddles: Me and my big mouth... *is pushed down ramp going over China Wall* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Niki: *sips coke* Cool.

Cuddles: *is blown up by dynamite*

Nutty: NO!!!! HE OWED ME A QUARTER!

CrayZee: NO!!! NOT THE QUARTER!!!!

Niki: Okay, ENOUGH about the quarter. It's Petunia's bath time!

Petunia: You sure? I've already had my schedualed 667,868,967,868,796 baths for today.

Niki: Oh no... *smiles evily* This is a MUD bath....

Petunia: MUD....?

Niki: Yep! *grabs her and dunks her into a larg pool full of mud*

Petunia: ARGG!!!! THE MUD!!!! IT'S SO UNCLEAN!!! *hyperventalates*

Niki: Woah, GOD Petunia! CALM DOWN.

Petunia: SO... DIRTY... NYAGH.

Niki: FINE! I hope your head asplodes. *rips open another letter*

**Boulder The Dragon**

**Lumpy: Get on a motorcycle and attempt to drive circles around Nikki.**

Evil: Make Flippy jealous and give Flaky a long, romantic kiss.

Splendid: Slap Toothy and say you hate him.

Splendid: Fight Buddhist Monkey

Lumpy: Okay!

Niki: Pfft. *throws Lumpy helment* You'll need it.

Lumpy: Nah, helments are for ametures!

Niki: Okay then...

Lumpy: *revs motercycle*

Niki: *rolls eyes*

Lumpy: WEE! I'M DOING IT! WOO! *slams into wall and bashes skull in* OW!

Niki: *points* THAT'S WHY YA WERE HELMETS. Ahahahaaha. Now, Evil, you know what to do. (The bad thing about this is, is that it's been dared exactly six different times... If I'm correct. )

Evil: *thinks a little and then grins evily* Don't mind if I do... *grabs Flaky*

Flaky: What the-

Evil: *pulls her in and starts giving her an EXTREAMLY FRIGGIN LONG kiss*

Flaky: *eyes widen so big that they're the size of a plate... Or something.*

Niki: Okay, while they're doing that, how about we ask Flippy on his thoughts of the situation. *holds microphone up to him*

Flippy: I'M GOING TO KILL EVIL!

Niki: And there you have it. Flippy is more pissed of than I was when I found out they DIDN'T sell chocolate flavored bubble-gum in the state I live in. Now Splendid, time to do your dare.

Splendid: Okay. But I don't see what the big deal is. (PLEASE NOTE: Splendid doesn't now Toothy is wierdly and obbsesivly in love with him.) *smacks Toothy* Uhh... i hate you?

Toothy: NO!!!!! *runs away crying*

CrayZee:

I went walking with my mama one day  
When she warned me what people say  
Live your life until love is found  
'Cause love's gonna get you down.  
Take a look at the boy next door  
He's a player and a downright bore  
Jesus loves him but he wants more  
Oh, bad boys get you down.

Mama told me what I should know  
Too much candys gonna rot your soul  
If he loves you let him go  
'Cause love only gets you down.  
Take a look at a girl like me  
Never stood on my own two feet  
Now I'm purple as I can be  
Oh, love only got me down.

I was walking with my mama one day  
When she warned me what people say  
Live your life until love is found  
Or love's gonna get you down.

Mama told me what I should know  
Too much candys gonna rot your soul  
If he loves you let him go  
'Cause love only gets you down.

Waa-oh waa-oh waa-oh lollipop  
Waa-oh waa-oh waa-oh lollipop  
Sucking too hard on your lollipop  
oh love's gonna get you down  
Sucking too hard on your lollipop  
oh love's gonna get you down (That was 'Lollipop,' by Mika. I messed around with the lyrics a little to make it fit, but it's not the full song.)

Niki: CRAYZEE! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT SINGING SONGS THAT MAY OR MAY NOT FIT THE SITUATION?!

CrayZee: NUTHIN!

Niki: OKAY THEN! Now, since 'Buddhist' Monkey is incapacitated as of now, you'll have to wait for next chapter for the Splendid vs. Buddhist Monkey dare.

Monkey: DAMN YOU NO RELIGION!

Niki: Yeah... Well, there's the four dares for this chapter. Time to work on the next! ( FINNALY I'M CATCHING UP! Sixteen more dares!)

* * *

LATER....

Niki and her boyfriend, Snips, are eating dinner together.

Niki: Hey, Snips, ya wanna know something?

Snips: Okay, what?

Niki: *stands up* This dinner... *puts on sun glasses and poses dramaticly* is **delicious.**

Snips: Okay, that's it. NO MORE CSI: MIAMI FOR YOU.

Niki: SHH! No talking, I'm not done POSING DRAMATICLY.

* * *

Some of the humerous material in this chapter is based off of a webcomic called HeadTrip. It's pretty funny. Check it out when you get the chance.


	9. Niki has mood swings for some reason

ANOTHER DAY UPDATE! W00T!

Niki: *hums the song "Why Can't We Be Friends'*

Camera guy: Niki, we're back on.

Niki: (IN THE WORDS OF MY FRIEND GIRA) HOLY SEXY SHIRTLESS EMO! Oh... yeah.

Mime: *brings the next letters*

Niki: Thanks again, Mime. I'd have CrayZee do it... But she might kill someone with them... *narrows eyes* Like the day at the park... *screams from distant flashback are heard* ANYWAY... *rips open letter*

**Hankforthewin**

**Cuddles, truth... has Flaky ever felt a lot like a third wheel?**

Flippy, I dare you to get ** drunk

Niki: Okay...

Cuddles: What does he mean by 'Third wheel'?

Niki: I know, but I'm not telling you.

Cuddles: *crosses arms* Bitch.

Niki: I love you too. *smiles* Now... Lets see... *puts hand in pocket and moves it around* Aha! *pulls out a bottle of liquor* I got this from CrayZee's stash. Flippy!

Flippy: *walks up covered in blood* Yes?

Niki: Woah... what happened to YOU?

Flippy: I _did_ say I'd kill Evil for kissing Flaky.

Niki: Hehe... Yeah... *throws liquor to Flippy* Drink up!

Flippy: Okay...? Hmm... *drinks it*

_**10 minutes later...**_

Flippy: *puts his arm on Flaky's sholder for support* FLAKY MAI GIRL, A SOLDURES LIFE IS WAT EVURY MAN STRIVES FAR...

Flaky: Uhh...

Flippy: Mhmnahmm... *stumbles a little* SO w-what are you... L-like a... Porcupine or sumfin? Y-you're all... PRICKLY!

Flaky: Uh... Y-yes...

Flippy: *falls over* OH NO! I'VE FALLEN AND I CAN'T GET UP! *waves arms all spazzy*

Flaky: Uhm... You okay...?

Niki: Nyahahaha... *rips open letter*

**DJ Shifty**

**Giggles - (Truth) Were you born a total ** or did it happen later in life?  
Niki - (Truth) If you could spend the night with one HTF, just one, one night all alone with them, who would it be?  
Splendont - (Dare) Hug Toothy to make Splendid jealous. Or hug Splendid to make Toothy jealous. Ah, screw it, have a group hug!  
Lumpy - (Dare) Stick your antler in a pencil sharpener.  
Buddist Monkey - (Dare) Punch yourself. Do it again.  
Handy - (Truth) I take it you've heard of the whole 'I nub you' thing that's been going around now. Question is, you and Petunia... You know... Um... Youse like each other? As in like... like each other?**

Boy, screwed that last one up, didn't I.

Giggles: That's easy! It happend later in l- HEY WAIT A MINUTE!

Niki: Ha. Bitch. I'd spend the night with... Flaky. Not only is she my favorite character, but she is a _really_ good cook.

Flaky: *looks up from trying to help Flippy up* Um... Thanks... *thinking* Oh god... She's gonna rape me in my sleep...

Splendid: Why would I be jealous?

Niki: For reasons... Now BIG GROUP HUG FOR YOU THREE!

Splendont: Ugh... Fine.

**AND THEN EVERYONE HUGS! Oh, isn't it WONDERFULL? **

Niki: YAY! THAT WAS RETARDED! *tosses pencil sharpener to Lumpy*

Lumpy: Ohh... *sticks antler in it* HEY! HEY AGHH! AGGGGHHHHHHHH! AHHH IT HURTS! AGGHH! *blood splaters everywhere and Lumpy's head is shown being thrown against a wall. Everyone stares*

Niki: Uhhhh... Okay... uh, Buddhist Monkey, punch yourself now...

Buddhist Monkey: Umm... Okay... *hits self* OW! THAT HURTS! *punches self again* Is this what I've been doing to those ninga guys? I deserve that!

Niki: Yah... Not really. And Handy?

Handy: Huh? Oh... Oh yeah! We did go out for a few weeks...

Petunia: But then I lost intrest.

Niki: ...

Petunia: ...

Niki: ...

Petunia: ...

Niki: ...

Petunia: ...

Niki: ...

Petunia: ...

Niki: ...

Petunia: ...

Niki: Bitch. *rips open next letter*

**Zshizshibaby ****  
2010-02-16 . chapter 5 **

**I have to dare! I just gotta dare Evil!**

Evil-I dare you to-

Dress up like a cute Japanese anime girl  
Do the Carameldasen! (youtube it if you don't know it)  
Be sweet and kind and love EVEYONE!

And you gotta do that for the next...oh, five or ten chapters!

Flaky-  
Do you have a crush on Flippy?  
If Evil tried to kiss you, would you let him since TECHNICALLY he's Flippy?  
Why don't you just wear a short, cute dress (dare)  
Tango with Flippy and then dirty dance with Evil!

Why did I target just Flaky and Evil? Because I love 'em both !

Niki: OH THOSE PEOPLES. Here ya go, Evil! *throws Evil the anime School Girl Dress*

Evil: AGG! WHAT IS THIS? IT BURNNNNSSSSS!

Niki: *laughs all evilly* You gotta put it on. THEN CARAMELDANSEN DANCE!

Evil: NOO! *pulls out gun and shoots himself*

Niki: Wow... uhhh... THAT was unexpected... Now Flaky, your answer?

Flaky: Uhhh... Y-Yes... (MUSIC THAT'S ALL DRAMATIC PLAYS. Everyone gasps)

Niki: Oh come on, it's not THAT much of a shock!

Cuddles: No, I just found a quater!

Niki: ... *smacks him upside the head* Now Flaky, would you let Evil kiss you since he tecnically is Flippy?

Flaky: No, not if I could help it.

Niki: Okay... Now! PUT ON THIS DRESS. *throws her dress*

Flaky: O-Okay...

Niki: NOW DANCE! DANCE WITH FLIPPY!

Flaky: Okay!

Niki: FLIPPY! GET OVAR HERE!

Flippy: Yeah? Oh Flaky! You look pretty.

Flaky: *blushes* T-Thanks.

Niki: Yes yes we're all looking super fabulous today. *thrusts Tuxedo to Flippy* HERE. Put it on.

Flippy: Why?

Niki: Because you and Flakes over there are gunna get your groove on... Or... whatever the kids these days are calling it.

Pop: Wouldn't you know? You're thirteen.

Niki: ... YOU'RE NOT THE BOSS OF ME, OLD MAN! *kicks him in the knee*

Pop: OW! WHAT THE HELL NIKI?

Niki: I don't know. Just because.

CrayZee: *walks in with thousands of letters with truths and dares* OH MY FUCKING GOOOODDDD. THERE IS SO MANY!

Niki: Crayzee, what the hell?

CrayZee: Well, while you decided to take your sweet-ass time writing this chapter, people decided to _**NOT LISTEN TO THE SUMMERY AFTER YOU SPECIFICALLY SAID NOT TO POST ANY MORE DARES AND POSTED MORE DARES!**_

Niki: *Glares at the readers* You _**bastards.**_

Viewers: ... D':

Niki: *sifts through the letters* Well, it seems that most of these are just people asking why Lacheetara hasn't been updating. Well, here's why: SHE HASN'T HAD ANY INTERNET. She hasn't had internet in forever! (Well, her grandma does, so she steals hers and gets on a few times, and that's why she's posting other stories.) And then there's the people that apearently don't know how to read and decide to send her truths and dares anyway! STOP DOING THAT! JUST STOP IT! It takes ten times longer for her to update when you do that, and even LONGER when she does't have internet! She _**does**_ have a life, she doesn't just sit and write these crappy stories all day. Well, It's a small life, but it's a life nonetheless. *ahem* Excuse my bitchyness, but for serious people. She _does_ do other stuff. Ugh. I'm going to sleep now. *collapses on the ground and snores.*

CrayZee: ... *stabs Shifty and runs away maniaclly* !

_**FIVE HOURS LATER...**_

**All the HTFs are playing Monopoly, except Cuddles.**

Cuddles: *walks up and pokes Niki with a stick* Uh... Crazy wolf chick? You alive?

Niki: HOLY SHMOZOWS! *peers at Cuddles* You aren't that guy I met in Vegas, are you? 'Cause I already told you: One night! ONE NIGHT ONLY, no more! God, it's enough that it was only one one night st-

Cuddles: What are you talking about...?

Niki: *looks closer* OH! It's you Cuddles... *grabs his ear and pulls it closer to her mouth* Don't tell anyone I said that, okay?

Cuddles: *glances at her fearfully* ... Okay...?

Niki: *pushes Cuddles away* OKAY, everyone, I'm back!

**Everyone looks up from their game except Nutty.**

Nutty: AHA! I WIN! *flips board over and then dances* YOU GUYS LOST THE GAME!

Sniffles: The game?

Lifty: THE GAME? I LOST THE GAME?

Petunia: You lost the game!

Lifty: I LOST THE GAME!

Handy: AGGGGGHHHHHH!

Mime: *mouths* NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**A pig in a sailors suit runs in with a lamb in a white sweater and a pickle.**

Truffles: WHAT'S THIS I HEAR ABOUT THE GAME?

Niki: FUCKING DAMMIT! *kicks Truffles down a larg, random hole* NO! MORE! TALK! OF! THE! FUCKING! GAME! Oh, and by the way, you can give Truffles and lammy Truths and Dares now. _**BUT NOT FUCKING RIGHT NOW, 'CAUSE I SWEAR TO GOD IF I GET ANOTHER TRUTH OR DARE I WILL DELETE THIS FUCKING STORY. I FUCKING MEAN IT. **_

Lammy: ... ?

Niki: ... *ahem* ... Anyway... Hehe... *rips open letter*

Oh, and most of these will be insanely mixed around, because they got that way. So, if I don't end up doing your T&D, don't freak. It's nothing personal. My computer's just a bitch and it decides to do that.

**hiiyatata  
2010-03-01 . chapter 5 **

**your T&D is really funny keep up the good work. oh and I dare niki to have a 5-minute make-out session with evil flippy (I am SO evil!)**

Niki: *Crumples up the paper and throws it some where.* Yes, YES YOU ARE. *shudders*

Giggles: *gasp* You LITTERED!

Niki: Oh shut up Giggles, I'm not in the mood.

Petunia: *wispers something in-audible in Giggles' ear. Giggles giggles*

Giggles: Haha, I know right?

Niki: *Kicks Petunia in the stomach* THAT'LL TEACH YOU TO TALK ABOUT STUFF.

Petunia: OW! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?

Niki: ... I'm just so sad! *goes to cry in emo corner*_I have to kiss HIM!_ *points at Evil*

Evil: *is stabbing Lumpy repeatedly* Hey! That's not nice!

Niki: *imeadeately stops crying* Okay, let's get this over with... *tightly closes eyes* Eh...

Evil: I hate this fucking show. *leans in and kisses Niki*

**And then they reluctently made out. You sick bastards.**

Evil: Oh dear god... *shudders*

Niki: I hope you people are happy. His breath smells like blood.

Evil: ... *breaths on his hand and sniffs it, then frowns*

Niki: Ugh... *rips open another letter*

**Kitten630**

**WHY DOES HOMEWORK PREVENT ME FROM REVIEWING THE DAY YOU UPDATE?**

.

.

.

Oh yeah, cos homeworks' a betch. I forgot.

*Smiling like an idiot* Ahh, the lovely joy of tourturing OCs'! ^^

Now this time, I only have two things.

1) Allow my OC Caramel to come on stage and have her apologise for not reviewing this story at the begining.

2) Truth, Niki, who is your favourite OC? Please display this my French kissing them. ^^

Yup, there ya go! ^^  


**Yours truly, Kitten630**

Niki: ... Was this from last summer? _GOD_, I AM lazy... Anyway, come on in, Caramel!

**A purple racoon walks on stage.**

Caramel: Hi everyone! I'm here to apologize for Kitten630's lateness in reviewing... So yeah. Bye now!

Lifty and Shifty: Bye!

**Everyone looks at them.**

Shifty: What? Whe're related.

Me: Okay, now. More frenching for me. Yipee. Hmm... Well, I know who my favorite OC is. Come on in!

**A grey cat with white fluff on his stomach, gloves, and a purple mohawk walks on stage. (Sorry if I fail at decribing these people.)**

Niki: Everyone, this is DJ, DJShifty's OC.

DJ: Yes, yes, this is all so delightfull. Now what the bloody hell am I doing here?

Niki: Oh, right. Well, since you're the authors favorite OC, I have to french kiss you.

DJ: ... _Excuse me? _Hehe... You're joking, right?

Niki: Well, it makes sense in context. But no, I'm not joking.

DJ: *he laughs, then his face gets serious* Am I on one of those hidden camera shows?

Niki: No.

DJ: Are you sure?

Niki: YES.

DJ: You can't be fucking serious.

Niki: I FUCKING SAID YES ALREADY GOD DAMMIT NOW GET THE HELL OVER HERE AND LET ME FRENCH YOU!

DJ: Hell no!

Niki: But you have to. If you don't, you get your brains exploded.

DJ: That's a li- *his head explodes*

Niki: Tsk tsk. I warned him. Oh well. I've gotta kiss him, whether he likes it or not. I just wonder what my boyfriend thinks of this...

Snips: *Is watching this on TV* ... Eh. *changes channel*

Niki: *rips open letter*

**bittersweet_endings  
2010-03-12 . chapter 8 **

**dare for CrayZee: lick a toaster**

dare for niki: try to stop crayzee from doing her dare

truth for evil: do u ever get lonely?

Niki: CRAYZEE!

CrayZee: *walks in covored in eggs* WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?

Niki: I need you to li- *turns around and looks at her* ... Why the hell are you covered in eggs?

CrayZee: ... Do you really want to know?

Niki: Probobly not. Anyway, I kneed you to lick a toster.

CrayZee: Mmmk. *grabs a toster and is about to lick it*

Niki; Don't lick that.

CrayZee: Fuck you! *licks it anyway*

Niki: Well, I tried.

CrayZee: Is electrocuted and dies*

Niki: Well, Evil?

Evil: ... I'm not sure. I represent the rutheless, killing, tactical, and pure skill side of Flippy. I don't think I even have the emotion to feel lonely.

Niki: That's deep.

DJ: *comes back to life* Ugh... Where the hell am I?

Niki: You are here. And dieing doesn't help you get out faster.

DJ: Oh no. Not you again.

Niki: Yes, me. Ya still gotta kiss me, dude.

DJ: Ugh, you know what? Fine. I'll fucking do it if it means getting out of here.

Niki: Yippee.

**And then **_**they**_** make out also. God, you people must get some sick thrill out of making a wolf and another animal of the opposite sex make out.**

Niki: Yay. Now you can leave.

DJ: Thank god. *walks off stage*

Niki: Well, I guess time's up for today. See you next time.

**It's about fucking time I wrote a new chapter.**

**P.S. I've seen all the other T&D HTF fics out there. STOP COPYING MEH! l:C Nah, just kidding.'**

**But damn there's so many.**

**I feel like I'm going to throw up now. Good bye.**

**Come back next time on the original Truth or Dare HTF fic!**

**Plus, DJ will seek vengance on you, Kitten630. Watch out.**


	10. FILLER CHAPTER IS FILLER

**updateupdateupdate**

00000000000000000

Niki: *rips her fur out* GOD FUCKING DAMMIT SHIT FUCK!

CrayZee: Aww, look how much you're cussing... I'm so proud. *tears up*

Niki: **OKAY, YOU FUCKING SON OF A- GRAHH! You know what? You guys piss me off. you guys piss me off alot. No, I'm not talking to the people who actually LISTEN to me and DON'T SEND ANY TRUTH OR DARES LIKE SMART PEOPLE, but the one's who appearently don't know how to read. I. AM. NOT. ACCEPTING. TRUTHS. OR. DARES. RIGHT NOW. SO FUCK OFF AND SEND THEM TO SOMEONE ELSE'S TRUTH OR DARE FICS! GOD! But you know what? I'm not doing them. I'm not deleating this, but anyone who sent Truths and Dares when I said not too, I'm not doing your Truths and Dares. And it's your own damn fault for not listening. Ya fuckin- **ARGGGHH! And you know what? I'm already angry right now! You know why?

Flaky: ... Uh... W-Why?

Niki: I had to break up with Snips! I learned he was cheating on me!

Lammy: What? That's terrible!

Niki: And you know the worst part? HE CHEATED ON ME WITH A FUCKING ORANGE! ORANGE! OOORRRAAANNGGEE! *screams and punches Handy in the face*

Handy: OW! WHAT THE HECK?

Niki: ORANGE! GRAHHH! I'm going to the Phineas and Ferb universe to hug the heck outta Isabella! I'll be back in the next chapter. *sobs and runs off*

Petunia: ... What happened?

Cuddles: She blew us off for an adorable ten year-old girl from another show, That's what happened.

Petunia: I'm not stupid, god.

CrayZee: WELL! Since Niki ran off with that girl that's in love with a dorrito head boy, I'm your host! SO GET IN LINE, MAGGOTS!

**Everyone rushes into line.**

CrayZee: Okay, LETTERS!

Mime: *rushes forward with some letters and salutes*

CrayZee: *eyes him* You trying to be funny?

Mime: *sweats*

CrayZee: WELL?

Mime: ...

CrayZee: SPEAK GOD DAMMIT, SPEAK!

Cuddles: But he's mute!

CrayZee: QUIET, FOO!

Cuddles: *sob* I'm not a foo.

CrayZee: Shut the heeellll up. *rips open letters* Gay. *throws it.* Stupid. *throws it.* Ugh. *throws it.* I don't like people. *throws it.* Twinkies. *throws it.* Numa numa. *throws it.* Well, I don't like any of these letters. They are gay.

Splendid: What? CrayZee, how could you say that to our- *slowly looks at audience* Loyal fanbase?

CrayZee: BECAUSE! *burns letters to a horrible crisp with a random flame thrower and laughs insanely* I'M INVINSABLE! *jumps out of window*

Sniffles: ... You're a looney.

CrayZee: *bursts through window, covered in glass. She wipes the glass off of herself* Hi everyone!

Toothy: Wha...?

CrayZee: Okay, since I hate all of the truths and dares previously sent in, I have decided that we will just forget all of them and start the Truths and dares all over again. It's like noone has sent any. After this chapter, you can all post Truths or dares, but Niki is NOT going to read any of the Truths or Dares previously submitted. Thank you.

Shifty: That was... A waste of time.

Flippy: This makes me wonder what that wolf is up to...

00000000000000000000

**Niki is standing on a podium, with a large amount of ten year old girls in uniforms standidng in front of her. One of them, a girl with long black hair and a bow, approches Niki with a sash**.

Niki: This is so cool! Isabella, **(the girl with the black hair and bow) **Do you really think I'm ready to be a fireside girl?

Isabella: Well, lets see if the others think you are ready. Girls?

Fire side girls: We second!

Isabella: Then Niki, we appoint you this Fire Side girl sash! *she puts it over Niki's head* You are now an official Fire Side girl!

Niki: YAY! This makes me compleatly forget my troubles!

**Then, a random guy walks by the podium.**

Guy: Hey, aren't you to much of a wolf to be a fire side girl?

Niki: No, no I'm not! Shut up!

0000000000000000000000

CrayZee: Hey! How about I tell a story?

Evil: NO.

CrayZee: YES.

Lifty: But this is a truth or dare fic. Why would there be a story when you should just be reading truths or dares for us to do?

CrayZee: MAGIC, DAMN YOU! *she punches Lifty in the face* DON'T YOU EVER TRY TO BRING SENSE INTO THIS FIC EVER AGAIN.

Lifty: OW!

CrayZee: Now, once upon a time... Flay was all like:

_Flaky: I need a car..._

_*suddenly, a car goes by and Flipleah is in it*_

_Flipleah: OH HAI, BITCH!1!oneoneeleventyseven!_

_Flaky: *stares at her for a moment, then shoots Flipleah in the face with her RPG. Flaky then steals her car, commiting grand theft auto. The Grand Theft Auto videogame music plays, and the fist with the stars and all that pops up*_

_Flaky: AHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHHAHAAA!_

_**IN A PLACE NOT WERE WE WERE...**_

_Toothy: I know I hasn't told you this before Splendid, but I loves you._

_Splendid: I kno, but oure loves is forbidded._

_Toothy: Hey, wait. What tiem is it?_

_Splendid: Uhh... *Checks watch*_

_Toothy: ADVENTURE TIEM! *punches Splendid and runs away* THATS FOR FERGETTING MAI ANNEVERSERY, FEGGOT._

_Splendid: OH MAI DAM._

_Nutty: *walks up to Splendid* HEY SPLENDID! I WATCH FURRY PR0NZ._

_Splendid: MAH BOI, FURRY PR0NZ IS ILLEAGAL! _

_Nutty: SO IS UR FACE._

_Splendid: *eats Nutty's pr0nz face off*_

_**LATER, IN A CHINESE FOOD PLACE**_

_Flippy: OMNOMNOM SWEET AND SOUR CHICKEN OMNOMNOM._

_Waitress: Would you liek sum bloobury moofinz?_

_Flippy: OMNOMNOM... Wat?_

_Waitress: Bloobury Moofinz?_

_Flippy: Wat?_

_Waitress: Bloobury Moofinz?_

_Flippy: Wat?_

_Waitress: Bloobury Moofinz?_

_Flippy: Wat?_

_Waitress: Bloobury Moofinz?_

_Flippy: Wat?_

_Waitress: Bloobury Moofinz?_

_Flippy: Wat?_

_Waitress: You beinz a feggot?_

_Flippy: BETCH I WANT MAI FORTUNE COOKIEZ. *stabs waitress in the head* YAY FORTUNE COOKIES! *opens one*_

_Fortune:_

_**You just lost the game OVER 9000 TIMES!**_

_Flippy: NOOOO!_

_**Then the chinese resturaunt blew up.**_

_**LATER, IN LUMPYS BAKERY...**_

_Giggles: *is eating some cake*_

_Cuddles: NO! GIGGLES! THE CAKE IS A LIE! _

_Giggles: NOES!_

_*then Kayne West comes in with a micrphone*_

_Kayne: Yo Cuddles, cake maybe a lie, an I'ma let ya finnish, but MAMMA LUIGI IS THE BEST INTERNET MEME OF ALL TIME. ALL TIME!_

_Cuddles: ..._

_We're no strangers to love  
You know the rules and so do I  
A full commitment's what I'm thinking of  
You wouldn't get this from any other guy  
I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling  
Gotta make you understand_

Handy, Toothy, and Disco Bear walk in. (They are the chorus)

_(CHORUS)  
Never gonna give you up,  
Never gonna let you down,  
Never gonna run around and desert you,  
Never gonna make you cry,  
Never gonna say goodbye,  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you_

We've known each other for so long  
Your heart's been aching but you're too shy to say it  
Inside we both know what's been going on  
We know the game and we're gonna play it  
And if you ask me how I'm feeling  
Don't tell me you're too blind to see

(CHORUS)

(Ooh give you up)  
(Ooh give you up)  
(Ooh) never gonna give, never gonna give  
(give you up)  
(Ooh) never gonna give, never gonna give  
(give you up)

We've known each other for so long  
Your heart's been aching but you're too shy to say it  
Inside we both know what's been going on  
We know the game and we're gonna play it

I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling  
Gotta make you understand_  
_

_Giggles: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHH RICKROLLED._

_Kayne: HO SHET. *explodes*_

_Flaky: *walks in with Flippy, and the Grand Theft Auto things still floating above her head* _

_Giggles: Uhh.. Flaky, why are you wearing that blue shirt?_

_Flaky: *is now wearing the Grand Theft Auto guy's shirt* YOU SHUT UP, BEOTCH. I'LL SHOOT YOU. *pulls out random shoot gun*_

_Giggles: ..._

_Flaky: YEAH. *one of the stars above her head turns white. Two of which alredy were. Police sirens are suddenly heard*_

_Police: FLAKY, COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP!_

_Flaky: BETCHEZ, YOU WON'T TAKE ME ALIVE! NYAGHHHH! *blows up a few of the policemen, and jumps out the window*_

_Cuddles: OH MAI._

_Flippy: I'm gonna go be emo now, k?_

_Giggles: K._

_Petunia: And I'M off to rape Cub!_

_Giggles: K._

_Cuddles: FURRY PR0NZ._

_Giggles: Cuddles? What time is it?_

_Cuddles: Uhhh..._

_Giggles: ADVENTURE TIME! *punches him in the face*_

_Cuddles: OH MAI DAM._

_Giggles: Oh and Cuddles?_

_Cuddles: Yeah?_

_Giggles: IMMA FIREN' MAH LAZOR!_

_Cuddles: Oh sh-_

_Giggles: *shoop da whoops him* BLAAAAARRRGGG._

_Cuddles: *dies*_

_Giggles: NYAHAHAHAHHAHA! *flips him off and runs away*_

_Lumpy: *walks in and sees Cuddles' body* THIS IS WHY YOU SHOULD HAVE LET ME BORROW THAT TOP BETCH! *kicks him*_

_Flipleah: OH MAI. I HAZ SUDDENLY COME BACK TO LIFE! P.S. I'MA WHORE YAY! *drags Cuddles' body away to rape it*_

_Flippy: *comes back in* OKAY EVERYONE. I'M NOT EMO NO MORE! YAY! Beacus now I'm..._

_A DRUG ADDICT! WOO! *runs away with some pills*_

_*Lifty and Shifty suddenly walk in*_

_Shifty: What did we miss?_

_Lifty: YOR FACE!_

_Shifty: OH YOU WANNA BE LIEK DAT, YO? *starts acting all gangsta'* I CALLENGE YOU TO A YO MOMMA FIGHT!_

_*All the HTF's walk in from what they where doing, even Flipleah, who had probobly given Cuddles' body AIDS.*_

_Russel: OOOH! You gunna take that, yar?_

_Mime: *makes the 'oooooh SNAP' face*_

_Lifty: I ACCEPT YO CHALLENGE!_

_Disco Bear: YO YO YO YOOOOO... WAIT FOSHIZZLE IN THE HIZZLE, How about we make dis more interestin'?_

_Shifty: OKAY! If I win... Petunia's MY girlfriend!_

_Petunia: __**WHAT?**_

_Lifty: She wasn't my girlfriend in the first place..._

_Shifty: DAMMIT. Okay, then... Uh... __**YOU HAVE TO MAKE OUT WITH CRO-MARMOT!**_

_Lifty: __**SUNOFABETCH. **__Then if I win... then... I GET TO HAVE YOUR HAT!_

_Shifty: *wimpers abit* Okay... Deal... Now, I START! _

_Shifty: __Yo mama so fat she fell in love and broke it._

_Lifty: Yo mama so stupid she got locked in a grocery store and starved!_

_Shifty: Yo mama so greasy she used bacon as a band-aid!_

_Disco Bear: Hey! I do that!_

_Lifty: Yo mama so skinny she hula hoops with a cheerio!_

_Shifty: Yo mama so lazy she's got a remote control just to operate her remote!_

_Disco Bear: SHE DOES? Good! I'll ask her where to go to replace mine._

_Lifty: Yo mama so poor when I saw her kicking a can down the street, I asked her what she was doing, she said "Moving."_

_Shifty: Yo mama so hairy you almost died of rugburn at birth!_

_Lifty: Yo mama so short she has to use a ladder to pick up a dime._

_Shifty: Yo mama so nasty she has to creep up on bathwater.  
_

_Lumpy: OOOOO SNAP._

_Lifty: Oh yeah? __Yo mama so ugly they pay her to put her clothes on in strip joints._

_Shifty: Yo mama so old she was a waitress at the Last Supper._

_Lifty: Yo mama so dirty that she was banned from a sewage facility because of sanitation worries!_

_Shifty: Oh yeah? Yo mama twice the man you are._

_Toothy: You guys DO realize you both have the same mom, right?_

_Lifty: SAY WAT?_

_Shifty: CRAP!_

_Flaky: Forget this shit. Come on Flippy. Lets go make out._

_Flippy: Okay._

CrayZee: *finishes the story and grins like a madman*

Cuddles: ... What the hell was that?

CrayZee: MAGIC! You just watch, that'll be a hit movie one day.

Nutty: I SEE DOUBLE RAINBOWS!

CrayZee: *shoots Nutty* TASTE THE FUCKING RAINBOW, BITCH!

Sniffles: OH! I get it! This is retarded.

Giggles: Glad to see _someone_ is catching on!

CrayZee: What are you _saying_?

Giggles: This whole story is stupid! All you are doing is torturing us, and none of it is even funny!

CrayZee: *decapitates Giggles, then throws her lifeless body to the ground* Anyone _else_ want to add fact to this story?

**Everyone looks at each other, then shakes their heads no.**

CrayZee: GOOD!

Niki: *walks in through a magic portal* Hi everyone! I'm back!

**Everyone looks at her. She is in a light brown and white girl scout uniform and sash, with about 40 patches on it***

Niki: You'll never _belive_ they day I had! I wrestled alligators, and helped ten year olds build a giant robot, and- Why is Giggles' body bleeding on my carpet.

CrayZee: Do you really want to ask questions?

Niki: ... Probobly not.

CrayZee: Good.

00000000000000

**End of chapter whatever.**

**Flipleah belongs to Flipped out Soldier.**

**Merh huh. If you haven't noticed, look at CrayZee's story again. That is really chapter two of my HTF fic 'THE WORST HTF FIC EVER'. Remember that? Yeah...**

**FILLER CHAPTER IS FILLER.**


	11. Why the sudden change in temperature?

Niki: What do you mean you burned all the previous letters?

CrayZee: What do you think it means? I burned them!

Niki: Yeah, I _**understand**_ that. But why?

CrayZee: Because I didn't like them!

Niki: So? Do you how bad this will be for our fan base?

CrayZee: ... So?

Niki: Uhg. You are a lost cause. Mime! Could you get the letters?

Mime: *Nods and goes to get them.*

Niki: Now, first off, I was informed that a certain OC was allowed for one free dare/truth. So, now, we welcome the one and only: Desmond Jazed! **(Goddamn I hope I got his name right.)**

**DJ walks out through some curtains, looking around and recognizing where he was.**

DJ: Oh god, not here again.

Niki: What? You say that like it's a bad thing.

DJ: Well, jeese, I get tortured every time I come here, so I wonder why that is.

Niki: ... What are you _saying?_

DJ: *sighs* What I'm saying is-

Mime: *sudennly runs in with the letters, waving them around*

Niki: WAIT, hold that thought, DJ. *takes letters* Thank you kindly, Mime. *rips open letters*

**AwkwardVulpix**

**So, basically, ir I review now, it'll appear sooner. Okay.**

Flaky and Russell: Become supervillains and take over the world together.

Splendid: Defeat Flaky and Russell

Disco Bear, Cro-Marmot, CrayZee: YOU MUST DIE!

Niki: Spend the day with my most obnoxious OCs, Rufus and Britty.

Disco Bear, Cro-Marmot, CrayZee: YOU MUST DIE! AGAIN!

Flaky: Buy some dandruff shampoo, will ya?

Lifty and Shifty: Steal the crown jewels of England.

Niki: Give a dare to my truth or dare story, IRL.

Niki: And since I already did that, I have to spend the day with Rufus and Britty. I can already tell that I won't like them... BUT before that, AkwardVulpix needs to tell me about them. Now, Flaky and Russel, go and take over the world.

Russel: Yar?

Flaky: But... We can't do that...

CrayZee: Nah, it's easy! Here, I'll show you guys. Follow me!

Flaky: Uh.. Okay... *Flaky, Russel, and CrayZee walk off*

Niki: Ah well. I'll just wait to kill CrayZee after this. But Disco and Crow, you will not be so lucky.

Disco Bear: Aww man!

Crow-Marmot: ...

Niki: *strikes them down with her god-like powers* Okay, now where were we? Oh, right. Lifty, Shifty, go steal the crown jewls of England and all that chiz.

Lifty: I liek jewels...

Shifty: ...

YES.

**They both run off skipping giddily. Is that a word?**

**Ugh. I feel sick.**

Niki: Oh, and by the way, I want you guys to hear about one of my new friends. Her name's Gwen, and she's a platypus. Welcome her warmely to Lacheetara's new OC list! Say hello, Gwen!

Gwen: I hate you. *walks away*

Niki: *frowns* That's funny, that's why all my other friends leave me. *Rips open letter*

**Czar**

**Splendid (dare): try to defeat Chuck Norris (be advised that you will not survive XD)**

Niki (dare): try to defeat Chuck Norris (you will NOT win because Chuck Norris cannot be beaten)

Flaky (truth): do you LOVE Flippy? And if you do (no doubt about that), do you have certain "urges"? (you know what I mean, right?)

Flippy(truth): First, do you have "urges" when around Flaky? Second, do you think Evil has some sort of "soft side" for Flaky (he is basically your alterego)?

Niki: First off, dude. Stop fucking spamming my story. Now Splendid, go... Do your stuff.

Splendid: *flies away n' stuff*

Niki: Screw Chuck Norris, I'm my own man... Woman... Wolf... Chinese side dish...

*Eats muffin*

CrayZee: *walks back with a toster* Hey guys!

Niki: CrayZee! Where the hell have you been?

CrayZee: Damn woman, no need to get all PMSy on me.

Niki: *kills CrayZee too* Great, that dare out of the way. Now Flaky, please answer the question so I can go to sleep.

Flaky: D-Do you people not read previous chapters?

Niki: GOOD QUESTION. Other question?

Flaky: Yeah sure w-whatever.

Niki: Yippe. Now Flippy, the question is the same, besides the Evil question.

Flippy: Why is it so cold in here?

Niki: Blame my cheap Grandma for not turning on the heat. THE QUESTION, MAN, THE QUESTION!

Flippy: YES FINE I NEED A DAMN BLANKET!

Niki: HERE GOD. *throws blanket at him. Blanket his him in the face*

Evil: I have no emotions besides survival. AND BLOOD LUST!

Niki: Right... *rips open next letter all emo-ey and sneezes*

**DJ Shifty******

Niki (Truth) - Are you regretting starting this T/D fic?

Niki: Making this fic makes me want to rethink ALL OF MY LIFE DESISIONS.****

CrayZee (Truth) - Boy or girl?

CrayZee: *twitches with lifelessness n' stuff*

Niki: Hold on... SUPER AUTHOR POWERS, ACTIVATE! **(Yes, Niki **_**insists**_** that she be a large ham here) ***Brings CrayZee back to life*

CrayZee: HOLY MOTHER OF HAMTARIO.

Niki: *punches her* CRAYZEE! ANSWER ME! Boy or girl?  
**  
**CrayZee: The fucks a boy or girl?

Niki: Man, you _are_ a hopeless cause.****

Lifty (Dare) - Act like Shifty without anyone else guessing that you're not him.  
  
Lifty: They'll know if you _tell_ them!

Niki: SHHH_ut_ _uppppp!_ *Hands him Shifty look-alike hat, then pushes Shifty out window*

Shifty: *screams as he is impailed on tree*

Lammy: What was that?

Lifty(SHIFTY): Uh... Nothing?

Lammy: Oh okay. *gets stupid grin*****

Evil (Truth) - Want a lollipop?

Evil: Okay yeah sure.****

Nutty (Dare) - Steal Evil's lollipop.

Nutty: EHEHEHEHEHEHEHEH *attemts and is stabbed*

Evil: TASTE THE FUCKING RAINBOW!

CrayZee: That's my line... *sobs and runs away*

Niki: What's with everyone PMSing here? Is CrayZee even capable of PMSing? THE WORLD MAY NEVER KNOW. *rips open letter*

**flippyxflaky******

(Dare) Go into the clostet with Flippy... AND ENJOY IT! P: (What? IMPOSSIBLE! )

Fippy: The fuck are you serious?

Niki: Quite.

Evil: ... I will STAB YOU IN THE EYES, FLIPPYxFLAKY!

Niki: Yes, yes, but _later..._

Flippy: Ugh.. *reluctantly walks in closte, CrayZee throws Evil in and bolts door*

CrayZee: THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR STEALING MY LINE, BETCH!****

-marmot (Truth) Why the fuck are you frozen?

Cro-Marmot: ...****

(Dare) Touch Evil's...Um..(Cough) :)

Niki: Cough? What? Coughs aren't real, silly. You can't touch one. What sort of sick fantasy world do you live in?****

(Dare) Burn your mofoing bunny slippers O_O

Cuddles: But... They're so WARM!

Niki: GOD I'LL BUY YOU NEW ONES JUST SHUT UP!

Cuddles: *hurridly does this*****

(Dare) Stop Giggling

Giggles: DOES THIS LOOK SERIOUS ENOUGH FOR YOU?****

and Evil (Dare) Sing true colors together :]

Niki: They can't hear you all the way in HELL! ...I mean HEAVEN! What universe are we in again? *rips open another letter*

**Czar**

Flippy & Flaky (dare): SEXY TIME! Do it and make sure you have FUN! XD

Niki: THIS IS A 'T' RATED FIC. NOTE IT. NOTE IIIITTT.****

Cuddles (truth): Have you ever been Rickrolled, and if so, do you think it is raping your ears?

Cuddles: *sobing* YES *sob*****

Evil (truth): Do you watch pronz? XD

Evil: *back from closet* GRAAGGG. No. MOTHER FUCKERZ!****

Niki (truth): Do you agree that Chuck Norris can destroy an entire city or building and etc by simply using certain roundhouse kicks?

Niki: *is now asleep*****

Giggles and Petunia (dare): Make out with eachother 

Niki: *Points unconsiously to closet. Petunia and Giggles sadly enters*****

Disco Bear (dare): get high on weed just once plz.

DiscoBear: Aw... Tottaly not groovy licious. Yo. *looks around for sleezy guy who sells weed*****

Sniffles (truth): If ur so smart, can you help try and cure Lumpy of his stupidity, at least for a few days?

Sniffles: Even I am not that smart.

Niki: *rolls over* And join us... Next time... for...

HTF TRUTH OR MONKEYS!

Where am I?


End file.
